Black-Blooded Orphans R2
by kingjustin1019
Summary: The Black Rebellion had changed the world for over the course of one year. Japan born anew, Britannia, weakened, the world is changing. Now the Black Knights are now dragged into a new Rebellion.
1. Let the Curtains Rise Again

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans R2**

 **Stage 1: The Curtains Rise Again**

Time has past since the Black Rebellion, a rebellion that went down in history as the first Rebellion to shock the world as a masked man called Zero waged war against the mighty Britannian Empire for Japan's Freedom. The Rebellion forever changed the world. Britannia's Invincibility fell apart after losing a single colony, followed by other colonies as well. Some of them went to the Chinese, others became independent. As time went on, Japan rebuilt itself into a new age of peace and prosperity. The people soon had medical care and aid once again, the population began to grow, the economy grew into a great sea of wealth and money, law enforcement had grown greatly thanks to the Black Knights, who now act as an independent organization bent on keeping the peace. Lelouch Vi Britannia and his sister Nunnally Vi Britannia were in charge of protecting the peace for Japan. The Knightmares, machines of pure destruction, were now being used for other purposes other than war and law enforcement. They soon worked at the fields, the mines, the seas, construction sites and many other places. Japan soon grew stronger with an Aerial Fleet, along with Japan's newest ship, the Ikaruga.

Britannia however, had weakened after the rebellion. Ever since Vincent Zi Britannia, who was actually VV, took the throne, the people had gone through harsh times. The onslaught that came from both China and the EU wrecked most of the country on both sides in the homeland. Some of its colonies and territories fell to either the Chinese or the Euros. The economy took a dive, it only lasted for about 3-4 months. Political tensions were intense between Japan and Britannia. Even after the nonaggression pact signed between first Princess Guinevere Su Britannia and Japan's Prime Minister, Kaguya Sumeragi, some parts of the nobility in Britannia had been split into political parties. One Party said that Japan should be reconquered and put under Britannian control once again while another said that invasion would harm the economy and would repeat the Black Rebellion once again. As these tensions burn, the Glaston Knights who were stranded on Japan lead a Resistance group confounding the legality of the Japanese Government and committed acts of terrorism. This group was called the Area Reclamation Group or ARG. Right now, the Black Knights led by Lelouch Vi Britannia are now moving in to put an end to this group of terrorists.

 _ **Let the Curtains Rise Again…**_

* * *

 **United States of Japan**

 **The State of Okinawa**

Okinawa was taken over by the Chinese, but after Japan was free, they left. Now the ARG had taken Okinawa. The Japanese Military and the Black Knights were moving in to handle the crisis. A fleet of Japanese Battleships and Cruisers began firing a barrage. The Light Cruisers fired a series of missiles at the coast. The ARG were prepared. They had coastal defenses set up around the coast. They had old fashioned turrets defending the beaches. Landing craft had landed on the beaches and began deploying troops, vehicles, Knightwalkers and Knightmares. The ARG faced them head on with some Sutherlands, Yorks and Gloucesters. The enemy force had been prepared.

"Tch, these elevens think they got us already?" A general said.

"They can't even get past our defenses." Another one said.

"Guess we'll drink to our fine victory." Another one said.

"Unidentifiable Aircraft incoming, it's coming from above." A soldier said.

"What?" Another one said.

A black red energy bolt hits a Sutherland, destroying it. A Knightmare flew and landed on the ground, grabbing the ARG's full attention. It was the Ganymede, piloted by none other than **her.**

"No… It can't be—!"

"I see I have your full attention. Lower your weapons, anyone who does lower their weapons will not be shot." A girl inside the machine said.

"Who the hell is that?!" An ARG soldier asked.

"I don't know! How in the hell are we supposed to know who that is?!" Another one asked.

"Maybe I'll be a bit more clear." The girl said, "My name is Nunnally Vi Britannia, Captain of the Zero Squad under orders of Captain Kozuki and former 4th Princess of Britannia, daughter of Marianne Vi Britannia."

"The BK's White Death?! Here on the front lines?!" A soldier said.

"The White Demon that slew the Goddess of Victory and her Knights?!" Another one said.

Nunnally was amazed at how utterly dull the ARG Soldiers were. They never even knew her until she said her name out loud.

"I hope I get something out of this." Nunnally said to herself.

"In time my dear, now let's get to bashing heads now shall we?" A voice said.

"Whatever you say, _Kaasan._ " Nunnally said.

"Eliminate her! She's only a little girl!" One of the generals said.

The Sutherlands and Gloucesters rushed at the Ganymede. Nunnally sighed.

"There's just no use into talking to men." Nunnally said, "Especially when stubborn as hell!"

The Ganymede fired two slash harkens and tugged a group of Sutherlands into each other. The Ganymede flips out a machine gun on its arm and destroys a Gloucester. The Ganymede flips out its other gun and fired at the approaching enemies. The Ganymede dodged a charge and pulled out its swords and sliced a Sutherland while shooting at another Sutherland.

A beam of crimson red rained down. The surrounding enemies were toast.

"What now?!" One of the ARG generals asked.

"Another enemy aircraft! It's… oh god." A soldier said.

'She's here.' Nunnally thought.

Up in the sky was the Guren MK.2, Japan's greatest achievement in technology. It was piloted by Kallen Kozuki.

"The Akaryu! We have a chance!" A Japanese soldier said.

"Damn them! Damn the Black Knights!" One of the ARG generals said pounding on a console.

"Radar has picked up a group of enemy flying ships! It's the Black Knights!" A soldier said.

"What?!" The general said.

"Here me ARG. It is I Zero." A voice said.

'Z-Zero!' The general thought.

Up in the sky was Japan's mighty air fleet, accompanied by the Black Knights mighty Black Fleet. Among the group of black ships including 2 Isaribi Air Light Cruisers, 2 Hotarubi Transport Carriers, 2 Kamikaze Air Destroyers, and the Ikaruga Battleship, commandeered by Zero.

"Surrender now, or face death." Zero said.

"All troops, prepared for deployment." A Afro-haired Japanese man said.

"Good Ohgi." Zero said, "Prepare to launch all our units."

 **Ikaruga Hangar**

A Blue Gekka was being loaded on the catapult, it was piloted by Naoto Kozuki.

"Alright, Naoto, heading out!" Naoto said.

The Knightmare flew out of the catapult and spreading its wings and activated its float unit and flew into battle.

The Gusion was being loaded on the catapult. It was piloted by Yoshida.

"Yoshida, heading out!" Yoshida said.

The Gusion was launched from the catapult. The Black Knights were launched one at a time. Their numbers outnumber the ARG even more.

 **Battlefield**

The Ganymede activated its float unit as it withdrew its weapons and pulled out a black colored rifle. It flew into the air. The Black Knights charged into battle as the Japanese Forces moved up. Inch by inch, Okinawa was being taken back into Japanese soil. The ARG we're getting desperate. The Japanese forces were steady making their way towards their HQ. There was nothing they could do to stop it.

The Gekka fired a long range beam from its Radiant Wave Surger. The beam cooks the Britannian forces below. The orange parts next to its body unveiled two hadron cannons, one on the left, another on the right.

"Hadrons, fire!" Ohgi said.

The Black beams shred through the sky, burning the enemy air forces. The Ganymede charged in. It fired its rifle as black red beams tear away at Sutherlands and Gloucesters. The Ganymede charged into enemy territory. It blasted its way into the ARG's HQ.

'This is the place alright. Now just to be sure they haven't got any traps on their sleeves.' Nunnally thought.

Nunnally's eye turns red with a red bird sigil on it. This is the power of Geass, an ability that allows the user to use a power that fits their desire. She was capable seeing into all lines of the future.

 **Vision**

A slash harken came out of the darkness. The Ganymede got hit by it.

 **Vision over**

A slash harken came out of the darkness. The Ganymede dodged it just in time.

"So of it isn't the girl who did this to all of us…" a voice said.

Five Gloucesters emerged with blue coloring on the head and shoulders. It was the Glaston Knights. The sons of Andreas Darlton. Claudio, David, Edgar, Bart, and Alfred Darlton.

"You got quite the nerve for letting us live, but now you're going to wish you never killed our father." David said

"Its ironic isn't it? At first it was you who held Japan and made it yours and the Japanese were fighting to bring the rebirth of a nation that was dead into a new form, now it's them who have Japan in their own hands now while you're trying to bring back something that's already dead." Nunnally said.

"Why you—!"

"Wait." Claudio said.

"But Claudio, you've seen what this vile little witch has caused! She should be hanged— no, she should burn for what she's done!" David roared back.

"That doesn't give us the right to prove her wrong." Claudio said.

"But…" David said.

"So what are you waiting for? I'm right here, aren't I?" Nunnally mocked.

"Let's see how that bravado lasts you for!" Edgar said charging in.

"Edgar! Wait!" Claudio said.

The Ganymede dodged the charge and kicked the Gloucester in the face. It spun out for a bit and recovered. It charged again. The Ganymede brings out a sword and pierced the Gloucester.

"That's it! You just crossed the wrong line!" David said.

He charged in firing his Sattel Waffens. Bart joined in as well, but got shot down by the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger. The Guren rushed in and fired a short range burst at David's Gloucester. The internal damages made it useless. The Ganymede fired a shot, destroying David's Gloucester.

"I had it under control." Nunnally said.

"Just be glad I'm here." Kallen said.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to say when you're with my brother?" Nunnally asked.

"S-shut up." Kallen said as she suddenly blushed.

" _Yeah, she has my personality, I'll give her that."_ Marianne said.

"You think or you know?" Nunnally asked.

" _Eh, just from experience. Your fathers by the way."_ Marianne said.

"Honestly, I don't know how you fell for him anyway." Nunnally said.

" _Actually it was the other way around, he just didn't like kids as much as I did, but only if it's not you or your brother, I have no respect for misbehaving children except the both of you."_ Marianne said.

"Whatever." Nunnally said.

"Why that little—!" Alfred growled as he charged in.

Claudio and no other choice but to charge in as well. The Ganymede brought its rifle out and shot at one of the Gloucesters, damaging it. Leaving Claudio out. Alfred charged in, only for Kallen to grab his Gloucester by the head.

'D-Damn!' Alfred thought.

"Sorry." Kallen said before activating the Radiant Wave Surger.

The Gloucester bubbled and soon exploded. The Ganymede puts the rifle away and brings its swords out.

"W-Wait! Please! I beg mercy!" Claudio pleaded.

"Too late, you made your choice long ago. It's about time you be punished." Nunnally said.

The Ganymede was about to swing its sword, but Nunnally had a change of heart and decided to let Claudio live.

"... In jail I mean." Nunnally said.

The Ganymede walked away. Nunnally didn't kill Claudio, she gave him one last chance to reenter society if it allows it. The ARG was defeated and their surviving members were caught. The Ganymede flew back to the Ikaruga.

" _Are you sure that's a good idea?"_ Marianne asked.

"I can't just kill them all, it wouldn't be right. Sure some of them deserved death, but some of them deserve to live." Nunnally said.

" _But why the_ _ **one man**_ _however?_ " Marianne asked.

"He's different." Nunnally said.

The Ganymede landed. Nunnally came out once again. Rakshata approached the girl as she got out.

"So how is the Ganymede?" Rakshata asked.

"It's fine. When will the new modifications come in?" Nunnally asked.

"Soon enough little one." Rakshata said.

Nunnally went to change into her BK uniform. Her uniform was different, she wore a black dress. The Ikaruga turned around as the rest of the Black Fleet followed. The Japanese would handle the rest.

* * *

 **Pendragon, Britannia**

VV sat on the throne with an empty and yet bored expression. When he took the throne for himself after his brother was murdered, he seemed…. Sorrowful. It was as if he regretted leaving his brother to the throne. He knew parenting was not his strong suit, but it's not like he was like that, to begin with, all he could think and care for was Marianne and VV himself.

'All this power and I feel cold. All those women wouldn't bring any sort of happiness to me. None of them would.' VV thought, 'Especially **her.** '

The door opened. The one who came in was Cornelia Li Britannia.

"Cornelia? What brings you here." VV asked.

"I think you already know. I want vengeance for the loss of my Royal Guard, The Glaston Knights, and the retribution of my honor and dignity." Cornelia said.

"If you think I'll invade Japan like your father did, we'd risk another rebellion. I can't do it." VV said.

"You do realize that I can't simply just—"

"If you want to ruin this empire with such feelings, then you don't know the situation already." VV said.

"But—"

"Enough. Now leave. We will not invade Japan. Not again." VV said.

"Until when? When they form an alliance between the EU and the Chinese Federation and besiege Britannia on all sides? Until every last person, I cared for is dead? Until the day where Japan will be weak, which will never happen? Until the day Britannia's former glory is restored? Tell me, Uncle, how long will we wait until retribution is at hand? Tell me!" Cornelia said.

VV looked into Cornelia's eyes. They burn with rage and hate. VV was silent, he was silent because he knew that feeling all too well. He lost his pride as a prince, he lost his brother in the midst of chaos, he lost his mother in the Emblem of Blood. He knew it because he lived to see it happen. Cornelia knew nothing of what VV endured. She knew nothing but the fact that VV was her uncle.

"If you will not take action, I will." Cornelia said as she turns to leave.

"No!" VV said.

The emperor ran towards the child and grabbed her hand. Cornelia looked back at VV only to see his anger.

"Until the day we, the Royal Family of Britannia can reclaim its honor and glory along with yours and Britannia's Glory, your life is in my hands! Until then, you are to never venture out of Britannian borders until I say you can. Got it?" VV said with a very serious look.

"Yes… My lord….." Cornelia said as her rage subsided into sorrow as she clenched her teeth and looked away.

* * *

 **EU Coastline**

The Britannian Forces were invading the EU, but were having trouble trying to take the beaches. The EU's Panzer Hummels kept the enemy from entering close-quarters combat. Them and their artillery pinned the Britannians. There was no way to get over up on the hills without risking going into a meat grinder. The generals of the EU were pleased of their advantage. As long as the Hummels stick to the high ground, they will push the enemy back.

"Looks like another victory for us I say." An EU general said.

"Unidentifiable aircraft incoming!" A soldier said.

"Eh?" The General said.

Out of the blue came a white Knightmare. It landed on the ground. It was none other than the Lancelot, Knight of Seven Suzaku Kururugi's personal Knightmare Frame.

"Britannia's White death!" A soldier said.

"The Knights of the Round?! Here on the frontline?!" Another one said.

"Lower your weapons. Anyone who surrenders will not get shot." Suzaku said.

"He's only one Knight! Attack!" The EU General said.

The Hummels charged at the Lancelot. The Lancelot fired its slash harkens and tossed the Hummels to the side. It took an MVS and slashed a Hummel down. It activated its float unit and fired its VARIS at the Hummels.

A fleet of Britannian ships was watching as the Lancelot went at it. On the bridge of one of them was Schneizel El Britannia.

"Seems like he's doing well." Schneizel said.

"He is the Knight of Seven." Kanon said.

"He would make a fine bodyguard in the case the chance for a new world order, the order of Lelouch or I in the future." Schneizel said.

"Yes. He sure does fulfill his role better than the other Knights of the Round." Kanon said.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement, United States of Japan**

Tokyo and all the surrounding ghettos were being rebuilt. The areas around the concession were being rebuilt. Up in the Government Bureau, Kaguya was looking through several documents and papers.

'Man this is a ton of paper…. if only my future husband was here to help me in this plight.' Kaguya thought.

The door opened as Lelouch walked in.

"Lelouch!" Kaguya said as she tackled Lelouch to the ground.

She wrapped herself all around him, unknowingly crushing his ribs.

"Kaguya…. Ribs… cracking…." Lelouch said out of breath.

"Oopsies. Just got a little bit too excited." Kaguya said.

"Right… any developments so far?" Lelouch asked.

"Nope! Not a single one!" Kaguya said.

"What about Britannia?" Lelouch asked.

"Nothing yet. They're so focused on the EU, they don't have time for us." Kaguya said.

"Well good. We need time for Japan to be at full strength should an invasion occur." Lelouch said, "Our military might is growing fast."

"Right. Say Lelouch," Kaguya said.

"Yeah?" Lelouch asked.

"You think I'll make a good wife, right?" Kaguya asked.

"Don't worry. I know you'd make a great wife someday. I know it." Lelouch said.

"Thanks." Kaguya said.

"No problem." Lelouch said.

* * *

 **Pendragon, Britannia**

"You're going to what?!" Guinevere exclaimed.

"That's right sister. No more will I stand for this hideous violation of what Britannia is now. Our military might, broken. The economy, barely trying to get up after that fiasco. The stability of the nation itself is breaking apart. If we wait for the right chance for revenge, civil war will erupt." Cornelia said.

"That doesn't justify an invasion on foreign soil without approval. We are at war with the EU, a war with Japan would put a tighter strain on the nation itself." Guinevere said.

"I have had it with the losses I have endured. If you were me, you'd know how it would feel to lose almost everyone you care about right before your eyes." Cornelia said.

"That matters little. If you so much as try to do anything of that sort, you will regret it." Guinevere said, "I won't allow any-"

Cornelia knocks out Guinevere.

"Sorry sister, but my honor demands retribution." Cornelia said.

She leaves the room. She goes to take her loyal subjects that wish to follow her as she goes to get revenge against the Black Knights.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement**

"Britannia's military is moving into Japanese territory?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, about 20 minutes ago, a patrol fleet spotted Britannian Airships flying above international waters." Milly said.

"Have they declared war yet?" Lelouch asked.

"No. At least I hope they haven't." Milly said.

'Then that could mean only one thing….. Cornelia really has it out for Japan after everything she was forced to put up with.' Lelouch thought.

"What do we do?" Milly asked.

"The Black Knights and the Japanese Military will have to mobilize. We need to keep the fight away from Japan." Lelouch said.

"Right." Milly said.

The Japanese Military was put on high alert and were being launched to intercept the Britannian forces.

 **Pacific Ocean**

The Britannian forces were comprised of a naval fleet of battleship-carriers, destroyers and cruisers while the Air Fleet had 3 Logres Class Battleships, and 5 Caerleon Air Destroyers.

 **Hangar Bay**

Cornelia was looking at her new unit. It wasn't a Gloucester, but it was a Vincent, a mass-produced model based off the Lancelot and the Original Vincent itself. Her's was modified with a Float Unit that uses two boosters for thrust. It had armor all over it. Unlike most Knightmares onboard the ship, her Vincent uses a weapon called the Needle Blazer, an elbow mounted weapon that fires a short close range burst that can destroy a Knightmare in one pulse. Most of the Vincent Commander Models use this weapon. Her Vincent uses a more General like head with a helmet with a huge antenna on it. It was given a shield that uses Blaze Luminous and a cannon specifically built as an energy weapon.

She clenched her fist at the thought of all her defeats and losses.

'Guilford…. Darlton… I will avenge you all….. I swear to it, even if I am chained to hell itself.' Cornelia thought, 'I'm coming after you Nunnally and Lelouch.'

Along with her Vincent we're Vincent Wards and Sutherlands, Gloucesters and Grazes.

 **Ikaruga**

Nunnally looked at the newly rebuilt Ganymede. It was now the Ganymede Lupus. It's hands have been modified to use claws on it. It takes less energy consumption and can use a Radiant Wave Shield around it body. Along with the Ganymede were the new Akatsuki Frames based on the Guren and the Gekka. Another new model was the Zangetsu, Todoh's personal Knightmare. Kallen's Guren had been modified along with Naoto's Gekka. The new Burai Shidens are complete, now carrying rifles, cannons, shields, Kaiten blades, and double edged blades. The Gusion was now remodeled into Gusion Rebake Full City. Nunnally looked at the new units.

'Cornelia has quite the bravery to try something like this. Too bad she'll lose again.' Nunnally thought.

"Oh Nunnally, I was looking for you." A voice said.

Nunnally turned to see her Brother.

"Let me guess, be careful out there?" Nunnally said.

"Well I was but yeah." Lelouch said, "It's about everything we've done up until now."

"I know. It's hard. We managed to free Japan. I'm pretty sure we'll meet and get through every hardship." Nunnally said.

"I know that, but it's about Rolo too." Lelouch said.

"That brocon again?" Nunnally asked.

"Nunnally, we talked about this." Lelouch said.

"I know but why is he got to be so protective about you so much? I mean all the stalking whenever you go on a date with Shirley or CC or Kaguya or even Kallen, whenever we eat at dinner, you could have at least noticed he seemed very protective about you." Nunnally said.

"Look, it can't be that bad." Lelouch said.

"Big brother!" A voice said.

"Speak of the devil." Nunnally said.

Lelouch turned to see Rolo, his little brother that he decided to take in. He had the same brown hair as Nunnally as well as the violet eye color. But like Nunnally said, he can be a bit over protective at a certain extent. He was the pilot of the Original Vincent, which was stolen and was brought under the Black Knights.

"Oh Rolo, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

"I was just checking on you." Rolo said.

"Oh yeah sure." Nunnally said.

"What's your problem?" Rolo said.

"Enough the both of you." Lelouch said, "Save it for the enemy."

The combat alarm went off.

"Well I guess I will be going to the bridge." Lelouch said, "Good luck out there you two."

"We'll be fine big brother." Rolo said.

"Count on it _Oniisama_." Nunnally said.

Nunnally and everyone went to their assigned Knightmare Frames.

 **Britannian Air Fleet**

The Britannian Forces under Cornelia's command began launching. Cornelia got in her Vincent and remembered everything from a year ago, during the rebellion.

'This time…. I will have revenge. I will put an end to you, Zero!' Cornelia thought.

* * *

 **Pacific Ocean**

The Japanese Navy along with the Air Fleet was about to engage the Britannians head on. The Britannians had deployed their forces. The Black Knights and the Japanese Military deployed theirs. Zero in the Gawain moved forward.

"Black Knights! Japan! We beaten the Britannians out of Japan once, we can do it again! You just gotta have faith." Zero said.

"Remember what happened last year! We'll show them just how strong we Britannians are! Make them pay for the humiliation that happened in the Black Rebellion!" Cornelia said.

The two armies would soon clash as a new war will begin. For over a year after the rebellion, Britannia and Japan will be at each other's throats once again.

 **Who Will Survive?**

 **REVIEW**

 **AN: Dear god this chapter was long. Hope it was worth it…...**


	2. Cornelia's Rage

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans R2**

 **Stage 2: Cornelia's Rage**

 **Pendragon, Britannia**

Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Seven, a murderer of his own father, no longer bound by the need of redemption of his actions, was called over by Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, the Princess of Peace and the Archangel of Justice, Third Princess of Britannia. She had called Suzaku over to discuss some… Things about what happened last year. He arrived at her residence and knocked on the door. A maid just so happened to open the door.

"You must be the Knight of Seven, I presume?" The maid asked.

"Yes. Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku said, "Is she available?"

"Yes, I'll tell her that you're here." The maid said.

The maid lets Suzaku in and calls for the Princess. Euphemia got up and went downstairs to see that Suzaku was downstairs. She went back and got changed into a better, more formal outfit, her dress.

"Now if you excuse me, I should be preparing tea," The maid said, "and no funny business between you or the mistress. Her mother will kill you for it if not Lady Cornelia."

Suzaku and Euphie went upstairs to Euphie's room. The two sat down. The maid brought the tea and left it to where the two sat. The maid leaves as Suzaku takes a sip of tea.

"So how has everything been in the Military?" Euphie asked.

"Same as usual. Go out, fight the enemy, get a reward. It's been that since almost a month of me being in the frontlines in the EU front." Suzaku said.

"Well everything here at home is fine, if you minus all that has happened in light of last year I mean." Euphie said.

"It's done. Nothing could be done about it. Several companies went out of business after Japan cutted ties from Britannia upon its independence after the Chinese and the EU decided to sucker punch Britannia." Suzaku said.

"I guess you're right." Euphie said, "Say, Suzaku,"

"Yeah?" Suzaku asked.

"Will there ever be peace in this world? Is it even possible?" Euphie asked.

"I know the world will find peace again. I know it." Suzaku said.

"Mistress? There's a friend of Sir Kururugi. He seems to want to speak to you urgently." Another maid said.

"Wait, how many maids do you have?" Suzaku asked.

"Only 3." Euphemia said, "Let him in then."

The maid let's the friend in, he rushed towards the room Euphie was in and opened the door. It was Rai Hodges, the Knight of Eight. He was Suzaku's close friend. He was panting hard.

"Rai, you look like horse." Suzaku said.

"I know…. I really don't care either…" Rai said as he was panting.

"So what is it?" Euphie asked.

"Your sister, that's…. What…." Rai said.

"Cornelia? What about her?" Euphie asked.

"She-"

 **Throne Room**

"-DID WHAT?!" VV roared.

"That's right your majesty, Cornelia has just trespassed into Japanese Territory. Shall we send the Knight of Nine to intervene?" An officer said.

"No. Let Euphemia handle her. Cornelia would never hurt her. It will stop her. Now go!" VV said.

* * *

 **Pacific Ocean**

The Guren fired a Radiant Wave Beam, frying a Vincent Ward. The Zangetsu charged in.

"Shadow Longsword!" Todoh yelled.

He sliced a Graze in half. The Zangetsu reveals two machine guns on its shoulders and fires. The Gekka fires a beam, destroying a Sutherland.

"Is that all you got!?" Naoto said.

The Ganymede brought out two maces and bashed a Graze. The Ganymede flipped out its guns and fired at a Gloucester. The Gloucester was destroyed.

"Where are you Cornelia?" Nunnally wondered.

Rolo charged in the Vincent and activates its Needle Blazer after getting up close to a Ward. The Ward exploded.

"These guys don't give up." Rolo said.

Three Wards came from behind. Rolo activates his Geass, allowing him to freeze anyone caught in a radius depending on the output in suspended animation. However, in doing so, his heart also stops. The Wards stopped, or at least the pilots. The Vincent brings out its two MVSs and puts them together to make a double spear. Rolo attacked the three, destroying them.

"I have to be more careful with it, otherwise I'll go into cardiac arrest." Rolo said to himself.

Cornelia shot down a Burai. Another one came in from the rear. She dodged the incoming fire and fired back, destroying the other Burai. She remembered the hatred she bore for Japan along for her redemption. She remembered what it had done to her, what its people were responsible for, for the damages she had taken from them, but most of all was Zero. Zero left so many emotional scars that she barely had any chance of recovering from. Her need for redemption along with her hate would be her strength, but would also become her undoing.

'I'll show you, I'll show you just who you are dealing with Japan. I'll send you back into that age of complete dominance once again. But first, I'll get rid of the Black Knights.' Cornelia thought.

She saw a red beam tear through a ship. It was the Guren.

'That model again….. The one responsible for everything at Narita, Yokosuka, and even at Tokyo…..' Cornelia thought.

The Ganymede charged at Cornelia head on.

"So it's you again, Nunnally?" Cornelia said.

"Stop this now, Cornelia!" Nunnally said.

The two clashed and backed away, going into a shooting frenzy.

"Why Cornelia? Why is it that you hate Japan so much? What did it do to you?" Nunnally asked.

"Do you take me for a fool? I damn as hell know what it is that makes me hate that god forsaken pile of dirt in the middle of the ocean, and it's you, the Black Knights, even the losses I have had in my life, my pride, my soul, my everything was hurt because of you!" Cornelia said.

" _She's right, you did just kill her Knights, her Royal Guard, most of the Glaston Knights, beaten her several times thanks to your brother and now thanks to Schneizel, she has that scar on her face."_ Marianne said.

"You're not helping the situation." Nunnally said.

" _Just stating the facts."_ Marianne said.

The two clashed again. The Ganymede swung its mace down on the Vincent. The Vincent fires back as the Ganymede fired a slash harken that nicked the shield.

"Cornelia!" Kallen roared as she charged at the Vincent.

The Guren fired its Radiant Wave Surger. The Vincent dodged, leaving the cannon to explode.

"Well if isn't my brother's mistress!" Cornelia said.

The Vincent brought out its double spear and clashed with the Guren.

"Mistress? I'm no mistress, Nelly!" Kallen said.

"You dare bring that name up?! I'll kill you, you hear me, vile witch?! You will pay for poisoning my dear little brother!" Cornelia roared.

"You have no idea how many women your brother has slept with," Kallen said, "and believe me when I say this, I was **one of those girls** who slept with him."

That sent Cornelia ever closer to the edge. But of course, Naoto overheard it and decided to take his anger out on a Britannian ship.

"You are dead. Right there, where you are, that's where you're going to hell missy. I mean it." Cornelia said.

"Well incest isn't a win I guess." Kallen said.

That made Cornelia furious.

"I WILL MOUNT YOUR HEAD WHERE MY ROYAL GUARDS USED TO BE!" Cornelia roared.

The Ganymede knocks the Vincent away.

"You snuggled with my brother without consent?" Nunnally asked.

"Well it is Japan after all." Kallen said, "Plus, I am captain of the Zero Squad and Q-1 after all."

"No….. you would never- my mother would- no. NO! No you didn't! You couldn't have-!" Nunnally said.

" _Oh yes…"_ Marianne said seductively.

"MOTHER!" Nunnally yelled as her face turned red.

"Mother won't save you at all!" Cornelia roared as she charged.

Rolo managed to get behind Cornelia and activated his Geass. The woman however put on an orange mask. The mask revealed a blue upside down Geass mark that activated a blue sphere that canceled out the red sphere. The Vincent turned around and attacked Rolo.

'It didn't work?!' Rolo thought.

"I knew you'd use that on me. Ever since I finally got my hands on those papers about the Code R Project's research, scientists made a countermeasure for this." Cornelia said, "Your little tricks has no effect on me anymore!"

'My Geass is practically useless! I won't be able to see her movements!' Nunnally thought.

"Surrender, Nunnally. If you do, I promise to leave Japan alone!" Cornelia said.

"Actually, I think you should be the one to surrender." A voice said.

The Gawain flew into battle, firing two hadron beams, destroying any reinforcements heading to back up Cornelia.

"Zero!" Cornelia said.

"You were foolish to think you can take Japan again after you conquered it 8 years ago, only to have it fall to rebellion after 7 long years." Zero said, "Ikaruga! Fire the Hadron Cannons!"

The Ikaruga opened two orange panels that revealed two Hardon Cannons.

"Hadron Cannons, ready to fire!" An officer said.

"Have all units in the Ikaruga's firing range and arc break off! Fire!" Ohgi said.

The Black Knights broke off and exited the Ikaruga's line of fire as the Ikaruga fired two Hadron beams that devastated the Britannian Fleet. Cornelia witnessed as her forces fell apart.

"Again… Not again!" Cornelia said.

"That's enough." A voice said.

"That voice… It's-"

"I, Euphemia Li Britannia, third Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire commands you to stand down at once! Anyone who disobeys will be treated as an enemy and will be eliminated! Stand down now!" Euphie said as the Avalon flew into view.

'Euphie…' Nunnally thought.

'Why must you interfere, Euphie?' Cornelia thought.

"We finally get a break for once." Tamaki said.

The Lancelot and the Club launched. They surrounded Cornelia's Vincent.

"Surrender, you're under arrest for breaking the non-aggression pact. Stand down now your highness." Suzaku said.

"You fools…. All of you!" Cornelia said.

The Lancelot disarmed the Vincent.

"It's over. Give it up." Rai said.

"Suzaku….. Rai…" Nunnally said.

"Sorry, we were late." Rai said.

"We had some trouble." Suzaku said, "We'll see each other again. For now, I got someone to take back if you don't mind."

"You should have been beaten to an inch of your misbegotten lives!" Cornelia roared, "I knew that I shouldn't have taken my anger out on just all of you! The others are the cause! The gutless police, mindless blue bloods and plutocrats, relics of their dismal past, dumbfounded generals, coddling doctors, and cowering leaders of society! And then there's all of you! You sick, pathetic, lousy, good for nothing, inferior, feeble-minded, barbaric Elevens! You should all be sentenced to death! EVERLY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

"Ok, you don't have to roast everyone, now let's go 'princess'." Rai said as the Club and the Lancelot took her away.

"I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE! YOU'LL SEE! I'LL END ALL OF YOU!" Cornelia said, "ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"And I thought Orange had it bad on us until he changed his ways." Naoto said.

"What? I don't remember all of that." Jeremiah said.

'We got lucky that time. For her to have a device that cancels Geass….. Not to mention I told them all about it.' Lelouch thought.

"... Well in any case, let's go home and have a drink." Sugiyama said.

"Yeah, I'm thirsty for a drink. Hey Rivalz, got any of that Rum left?" Yoshida asked.

"Oh no… I'm not giving you that. Remember the last time I gave you that?" Rivalz said.

"It was an accident." Yoshida said.

"One that I can't afford to happen." Rivalz said, "Not after that whole fist fight and all."

The Black Knights returned and headed back.

* * *

 **Avalon**

Lloyd Asplund, leading engineer and scientist of the ASEEC Corps and Cecile Croomy, Lloyd's assistant were in the hanger. Euphemia too was in the hangar bay, waiting for Suzaku and Rai to come back. They did so while bringing the Vincent in as well. The staff managed to open the cockpit and restrained Cornelia.

"Get off of me! All of you!" Cornelia said as she struggled.

"I'm afraid not." Euphemia said.

"Euphie, you're making a big mistake. Now let me go or I'll-"

"No sister. All I wanted is peace between Japan and Britannia, soon it will be Britannia and the world. Once I quell the world's hate for Britannia, I'll bring about Peace. That is what I truly desire." Euphie said, "If you hate Japan and wish to bring misery to the peace it has lived in, then I have no choice but to have you confined to the brig. If you would Suzaku."

"Right." Suzaku said.

"You're making a mistake, I hope you realize that." Cornelia muttered to herself.

She was taken to the brig as the rest of the Britannian Ships fled back to the homeland.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement**

Kaguya sighed in relief over the results.

"Another crisis averted. Thank you my future husband." Kaguya said.

"Stop calling me that. I only agreed on marrying you because you just wouldn't let go of me anyways. I'll see you back home, Kaguya." Lelouch said.

 **Ikaruga**

Lelouch sighed in relief as he hung up. Naoto was right behind him, bearing a face that would make even the most mightiest of men quiver when it comes to being overprotective. Lelouch knew Naoto was right behind him.

"Let me guess, this is about Kallen isn't it?" Lelouch asked.

"If the next words out of your mouth are suggesting that you legitimately slept with my sister and left a seed in her heart shaped box, you are a dead man walking." Naoto said.

'I know. I know how you feel because a certain someone was touching my sister in her heart shaped box too.' Lelouch thought with regret, "Naoto-"

"GO AHEAD! USE YOUR DAMN GEASS TO NOT MAKE ME SHOOT YOU BECAUSE I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU ANYWAY YOU BASTARD!" Naoto said.

"Naoto, hear me out, she was kinda crazy. I had to give in at some point." Lelouch said.

"OH I'M SORRY, WHAT ABOUT ALL THOSE OTHER GIRLS HUH?! HUH?!" Naoto yelled.

"Look, I know I slept with her, I know, my mom might freak out if she finds out she's going to be a grandma at some point-"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU LEGIT ADMITTED THAT YOU VIOLATED HER HOLY GATE AND FILLED IT WITH YOUR ESSENCE AND YOU'RE SAYING SHE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?! WHAT KIND OF LYING SCUMBAG WOULD DO THAT?!" Naoto yelled.

Nunnally and Kallen were watching as the brothers were arguing.

"I think you need to tell your brother the truth." Nunnally said.

"Shouldn't you tell him?" Kallen asked.

"If he finds out that me and Naoto did the thing, I'll never hear the end of it." Nunnally said.

"Wha-"

"I'd rather not explain about it here." Nunnally said.

"Wait, I thought you did it with Rolo." Kallen said.

"Well he doesn't know that." Nunnally said.

"What the hell is wrong is with you?" Kallen asked.

"My life is, Kallen. My entire life shows how messed up everything is." Nunnally said.

 _Minutes of yelling later…._

"Just don't do it without protection, got it?" Naoto growled.

"Yes sir." Lelouch said.

Naoto walked away.

'And I thought I was bad.' Lelouch thought.

* * *

 **Pendragon, Britannia**

VV heard what had happened.

"Good. Let's proceed with the next phase of the plan. Have our arrangements made with the Chinese Government. Schneizel will have to come back." VV said.

"Yes your majesty." A servant said as he left the room.

'Soon Lelouch, your dreams of crushing Britannia will end in folly. Enjoy the fruits of it while you're at it.' VV thought, 'You will know how it feels to be surrounded on all sides like a cornered fox in a cage without a key.'

 **Review**


	3. Journey to the Forbidden City

**Code Geass: Black Blooded Orphans R2**

 **Stage 3: Journey to the Vermillion City**

 **Tokyo Settlement**

Lelouch made it back to Tokyo, only for him to be invited to a meeting. Could it be about Cornelia's rouge actions? Was it about Britannia? What was it? He entered the room, the core members of the Black Knights were there. He took a seat.

"So what is this about?" Lelouch asked.

"Well it's about our Chinese Branch of the Black Knights. Something just came up." Ohgi said.

"And that is?" Lelouch asked.

"The Britannians arranged a marriage between the Empress of China and Odysseus Eu Britannia, your big brother." Naoto said.

'Now how was he convinced into something like that? Normally he would go with a woman who understands how he feels. To fall for something like this… it's him. My uncle really blames me for all of this. No wonder he took the throne, it's to have a shot at me.' Lelouch thought.

"They have coup ready to go. They want us to meet at the rendezvous point outside the Vermilion city of Luoyang." Ohgi said.

"If we can prove how corrupt the Eunuchs are, maybe we can put a stop to this thing." Sugiyama said, "Their rule seems a bit tyrannical."

"In any case, if this wedding goes unnoticed, Britannia will take all of China and use it to form a blockade around Japan." Kaguya said, "Head out at once, I will be going as well to maintain political relations with China."

"Right. Looks like we're going on adventure." Urabe said.

"We don't know what the Emperor is planning, but we better find out what it is." Lelouch said, "meeting adjourned. Now get ready."

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

The Black Knights were loading a new Knightmare frame. It had both the Gawain's Hadron Technology and the Druid System. Rakshata oversaw the procedure.

"Lady Chawla!" Nina said as she caught up with Rakshata.

"Oh Nina darling, you made it. You're just in time." Rakshata said.

Nina took a glimpse at the new Knightmare that was being loaded onto the ship. It was black and gold and yet smaller than the Gawain. It had a Factsphere sensor on the head above the faceplate.

"That's the Shinkiro?" Nina asked.

"Yup. Made with the proper components, research, and the man needed to pilot it." Rak said.

"Lelouch you mean?" Nina said.

"Yes. Lelouch too darling." Rakshata said, "Speaking of which, what do you think he'll do after this is over?"

"To be honest, I don't know. With Shirley, Kallen, CC, and Kaguya, I'm not sure if he wants to start a family." Nina said.

"I guess that's something we can agree on." Rakshata said.

"What do you want to do when this is over?" Nina asked.

"Well I guess I'll be honest." Rakshata said, "I want to start a family with Lloyd."

"With Lloyd?!" Nina exclaimed.

* * *

 **Avalon**

Lloyd sneezed. Cecile asked if he was fine, but he answered with a "Someone was talking behind my back" excuse.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

"Well it's not like I hate him or love him. It feels as if I was a red rose and he was a white rose and that we could pollinate and-"

"Ok I get it, but I'm gonna have to stop you right there before you say what I thought you were going to say." Nina said.

"You mean have babies?" Rakshata said.

"Rakshata, I swear to god." Nina said as she covered her blushing face.

* * *

 **Command Bridge**

Zero was up on the bridge.

"All ships, awaiting orders." An officer said.

"Alright, launch the ship. We're heading out." Zero said.

"Activating Float Units." Another officer said.

"Ikaruga, heading out!" Zero said.

The Ikaruga and the Black Fleet rose and set sail for the Chinese Federation.

* * *

 _ **A few weeks later….**_

 **The Vermillion City**

The Vermillion City, the crown jewel of the Chinese Federation. A Chinese General named Li Xingke, leader of the Black Knights Chinese Branch, had gone to meet his allies. He opened the door and found his aide, Xianglin, by the door.

"You're not usually this late Xingke." Xianglin said.

"You know how it is these days." Xingke said, "So? What do we know?"

"The High Eunuchs accepted the arrangements of that child emperor of Britannia gave them. Have a member of the Royal Family marry the empress, they get our land while the Eunuchs get to be Honorary Britannians." Xianglin said.

"Those damned traitors…." Xingke said, "And Zero?"

"He will arrive shortly, the Black Knights are making their way to the city." Xianglin said.

"Good, is the Shen Hu ready?" Xingke asked.

"Yes. So are the Gun-Rus we have. Once he gets here we will see what plan he has." Xianglin said.

"Let's pray it is a good one." Xingke said.

* * *

 _ **Night**_

 **Federal Palace**

A feast was going on. Odysseus sat beside Empress Tianzi, a white haired girl with red eyes. She was to be his bride in this arranged marriage, she wanted to go to the outside world, but never imagined it would go out like this.

"I'm actually glad these arrangements worked out, I wasn't good at fighting anyway." Odysseus said.

"Well um….. I…." Tianzi stuttered.

"Oh it's nothing really. We're just glad that these arrangements will at least bring an end to all the hostilities." Zhao Ho, a High Eunuch said.

"R-Right…" Odysseus said as he turned to his soon to be wife, "So where do you want to go? Spain, Japan, Russia, Cambodia, Vietnam, um….. Uh…."

"J-Japan will do." Tianzi said.

"S-Sure, why not?" He said as he wiped his forehead with a tissue, 'I'm sweating bullets here.'

A blonde haired man wearing a famous Knight of Rounds Cloak was watching the prince. His name was Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three.

"They sure look cute, don't they Anya?" Gino said to the girl next to him.

The pink haired girl next to him is Anya Alstreim, Knight of Six. She often takes pictures when she needs to. She knew Lelouch and may have had an affection for him, but didn't want to show it to anyone, especially Gino. It would tear his heart to shreds.

"Why bother?" Anya asked, "You'll have to do better than that."

"Ack! You always keep dodging me." Gino said.

"Gino, when are you gonna stop hitting on the ladies for once?" Rai asked.

"But dude, I'm still a virgin." Gino said.

"Not a good enough excuse pal." Rai said.

"He's got a point Gino." Suzaku said.

"Who's side are you on Suzaku?" Gino asked.

"Now, introducing the Prime Minister of Japan, Kaguya Sumeragi!" A man said as Kaguya entered the room.

Gino's jaw dropped. Rai whistled.

"Hello nurse." Gino said.

"That's my cousin." Suzaku said.

"Wait... Oh…. Ok then…" Gino said.

Zero was with her as well.

"Wait, why's he here?" Gino asked.

"Probably an invitation." Rai said.

"An invitation he doesn't deserve." Gino said.

"He has good intentions, I can tell." Suzaku said.

"Yeah, good intentions. Right, as if he hadn't pulled a gun in our face yet." Gino said.

"Now you're just paranoid." Suzaku said.

"Guards, seize that man at once!" Xiang Weng, another High Eunuch said.

The guards surrounded Zero, only to get repelled by Nunnally in her black dress. Gino whistles.

"Don't." Suzaku said.

"Why?" Gino asked.

"She's too innocent." Rai said.

"Now you're just saying that because you want her for yourselves." Gino said.

"She wouldn't be interested in a flake like you." Anya said.

'Flake?' Gino thought.

"Now now, they're just guests. I mean it's not like they have weapons or anything." Odysseus said.

"As innocent as ever, Odysseus." Nunnally said as she stood up.

"Is that dress even allowed?" Gino asked.

"Someone needs to warn Nunnally about her clothes." Rai said.

"That thing should come with a warning." Suzaku said.

"W-w-why are you wearing that dress?" Odysseus asked as his face turned red.

"Aw you're blushing, that makes you cuter." Nunnally said.

'Why in front of my bride?' Odysseus thought as his face was even redder.

"Now stand down, no need for weapons. They're not looking for trouble." Schneizel said.

The men stood down as ordered.

'Our uncle must have forced you into this. You're not the type of man who would go about this. Either that, or you're just playing along for the time being.' Lelouch thought.

"Now this is a one time thing Zero. Show up again at the wedding and you won't get another chance." Schneizel said.

Xingke gave Zero the signal. They met outside.

"So, status report." Zero said.

"My men are at the ready. The Shen Hu is ready as well." Xingke said.

"You mean it's finished?" Zero asked.

"Yes. What is the plan?" Xingke asked.

"Well, I was actually thinking, what **was** your plan before I got here?" Zero asked, "I think it may go with our plans for the wedding."

"Hm?" Xingke wondered.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

The wedding bells rang. It was time, Tianzi and Odysseus were about to be married by a Chinese priest. As she stood there, she wondered if this was the best way of going to the outside world. Sure she will be out of the city, only to be a hostage in Britannian affairs. Her people's fate after the wedding is unknown to her. She wish she could see the world from outside of the forbidden city. Kaguya and Kallen observed from above. Just before they got to the 'I do' part, the doors just burst open. The man by the door was…

"Xingke?! What are you-"

"Silence Zhao Ho! In the roar of the land and the name of my people, I challenge the utter legality of this wedding!" Xingke declared.

"Aw crap! A coup et d'etat! And I'm standing in the middle of it!" Gino said.

"Suzaku, remind me why went to China in the first place." Rai said.

"Rai… Not now. Just guard the prince." Suzaku said.

"You fool! You think she is yours?!" A Chinese soldier exclaimed.

'That's right, all I can think about is her highness, even though I'm doing this to save my starving people.' Xingke thought, "I will take her to the outside world!"

He charged head on and cut down every soldier that stood against him.

"If something bad happens to the Britannians, it will be horrible!" Gao Hai, another High Eunuch said.

"Hurry, Lady Kaguya." Kallen said.

"Right!" Kaguya said.

Gun-Rus flooded the streets as the Chinese Coup Forces mobilized.

'She doesn't even have the slightest idea about what happened all those years ago. She spared my life and I made a promise to her. I can't let her down.' Xingke thought, 'I must take her to the outside world, it is her wish!'

"Xingke!" A voice cried out.

It was Tianzi! She cried out to Xingke with her pinkie out.

'She remembered!' Xingke thought, "There is no doubt in my heart!"

"Xingke!" Tianzi cried out as she reached out.

The wall behind Xingke exploded, revealing the Ganymede.

"Um… is that the Ganymede? Because I don't want to know what that is anymore." Gino said.

"Sorry to pop in unannounced, but the Black Knights will be taking your bride." Nunnally said.

"Wait a minute, we're working with the Black Knights?!" Zhao Ho asked.

"Silence Zhao Ho! My people had enough of their suffering! I will rid you and the rest of the Eunuchs from power to reform China into a proud nation!" Xingke said, "and what better way is there to bring you to the knees of justice?!"

"Oh this ain't good." Gino said.

The wall behind Tianzi collapsed, revealing the Shinkiro.

"Come with us Empress, there is much about the world you must see." Zero said.

"Not him too." Xiang Weng complained.

The Shinkiro grabbed Tianzi and flew off as Xingke jumped onto the Ganymede. The Ganymede flew off.

"Alright, we got her. Now let's get out of here!" Nunnally said.

"Now we can leave, Xianglin!" Xingke said.

"Right, all forces, rendezvous with the rest of the Black Knights at Xiaopei!" Xianglin said.

The coup has begun. Tianzi, taken by the Black Knights, and now the battle for the future of China begins.

 **Review**


	4. Shen Hu's Glory

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans R2**

 **Stage 4: Shen Hu's Glory**

 **Vermillion City**

The Chinese Coup Forces were escorting a truck with Nagata at the wheel.

"Remind me why we let you on the wheel back at Shinjuku last year?" Tamaki asked.

"Because I don't trust you behind the wheel and I know how to drive a stick shift." Nagata said.

"Well for your information, your driving's lousy." Tamaki said.

"Your everything is lousy." Nagata said, "especially your-"

"Don't even start with that crap." Tamaki said.

"Would you two just focus on what we're doing here?" Inoue asked.

"Fine." The men said.

"Alright they're coming in now." Inoue said.

The Shinkiro and the Ganymede land inside the truck. The truck itself seals the two Knightmares in. The Zangetsu along with the Four Holy Swords escape. The truck was being driven to a rendezvous point.

"I'm sorry that you had to leave the city this way, but I couldn't stand by and let the Eunuchs let my people to starve to death, you know how I feel. I won't hate for anything you may think of me, all I ask is that you put your faith in this man and I." Xingke said.

"A devoted knight and his princess, how cliche." Nunnally said.

"Xingke…. I…" Tianzi stuttered.

"Xingke, the Dragon Cavalry has been deployed. They're onto us!" Xianglin said.

"So after we rendezvous with the rest of the Black Knights, we will head for Xiaopei, right?" Zero asked.

"Yes, I'm hoping your ship is there." Xingke said.

"It will be, I know it." Zero said, "Ohgi, are preparations for our arrival ready?"

"Yup, on standby." Ohgi said.

"Good, have our model waiting in the hangar." Zero said.

* * *

The Chinese Forces were approaching steadily. The truck stops as the bridge was cut off. As they drew near, Akatsuki and Burai Knightmare frames came out and started shooting.

"An ambush?!" Zhao Ho exclaimed.

"I knew it! An ambush! Xingke must have thought this all through and made a plan that only he would have made!" Gao Hai said.

"If you knew all of that, then why didn't you say so?!" Xiang Weng asked.

"I tried to but no, you just had to listen to panda bear over there!" Gao Hai said as he pointed to Zhao Ho.

"Are you blaming me?!" Zhao Ho said.

"Um sir, we just lost the recon unit." An officer said.

"Ok… Where would they go?" Zhao Ho asked.

"I think I can be of assistance." Schneizel said.

"Oh thank you Prince Schneizel, grace us with your wisdom." Zhao Ho said.

"Well for I all know about Xingke, he might be planning to go to Xiaopei to regroup his forces." Schneizel said, "After that, he might have a hidden base somewhere near that area."

"Of course….. The Mausoleum. That's the only place he could go to hide." Gao Hai said.

"Alright, change course for Xiaopei. We cannot let Xingke and Zero escape." Zhao Ho ordered.

"We hear and obey." The soldiers said.

* * *

 **Avalon**

Schneizel cuts off the transmission.

"Sir, is this wise to go about this and play along? What about-"

"Soon Kanon, we will commence our plan. We will. But let's keep playing our role until the time draws near." Schneizel said.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

The Black Knights got the truck on board along with a container in the truck. It unfolded and revealed a blue Knightmare Frame with an Air Glide System. It's name was Shen Hu. It had an NLS system integrated into the cockpit.

"That can't be….. It's finished?" Rakshata wondered.

"What is that Rakshata?" Nina asked.

"It's a Knightmare that me and a friend were developing before he passed away and I went on to work on the Guren. Still, to think they finished it so soon after all that's happened….." Rakshata said.

Rivalz popped his head out of his new personal unit, the Flauros. It had the same features as the Ganymede. It had two cannons on the side of its cockpit and could hold a mid-long range Hadron Rifle. He waved his hand.

"That's the Flauros?" Nunnally asked.

"Hey, we have three blue Knightmares! Cool!" Rivalz said.

"A kid?" Xingke deadpanned.

"Hey! I maybe 14, but you don't see my mother complaining." Nunnally said.

"Clearly your mother wasn't being rational at this point." Xingke said.

" _Can I kill him?"_ Marianne asked.

"No." Nunnally said.

"Well, I'll be on the bridge for the time being." Zero said, "You and the empress have at least 2 minutes before the enemy catches up to us."

Xingke went to talk with empress alone. Zero went to the bridge.

"So where do we go?" Ohgi asked.

"Once we reach Xiaopei as instructed, we will head for the Mausoleum of the Emperors to discuss our plan of attack." Zero said.

"Right, Minami." Ohgi said.

"Set course for the Mausoleum." Minami said.

"Yes sir!" The helmsman said.

"Enemy closing in from behind." The person on the radar said.

"Full speed ahead, keep an eye out for enemy attack. Raise the shields." Zero said, "Fire Radiant Wave Missiles at the enemy. Prepare Jeremiah's Sutherland Sieg along with my Shinkiro and Nunnally's Ganymede once they're recharged. Have the Shen Hu ready for deployment. The Guren will launch after its recharged."

* * *

 **Hangar Bay**

The Sutherland Sieg was loaded on the catapult. Jeremiah sat in the cockpit with stern eyes of sheer loyalty.

"Jeremiah, Sutherland Sieg, heading forth!" Jeremiah said.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

The Ikaruga fired its Radiant Wave Missiles, hitting the Chinese ground forces relentlessly. The Sutherland Sieg fired its long-range beam cannon at a Chinese land battleship, destroying the bridge. The Chinese forces counterattacks. They used flak guns which were tech useless against it. The Sutherland Sieg fired 8 missiles from its back. The missiles burst open, releasing Hadron particles that devastated the Chinese. Gino got in his Knightmare, the Tristan and headed out. The Sutherland Sieg deployed its slash harkens. The Tristan was in its Fortress mode, a vehicle mode that made it look like a plane. It dodged the harkens.

"Well Orange, you seem to be having fun hanging with the Black Knights." Gino said, "Guess you really are loyal as they say."

"And clearly I don't think the Emperor was wise enough to make a boy a Knight of the Round, especially as the Knight of Three." Jeremiah said.

"Hey! I ain't no boy! I'm a knight of the round!" Gino said.

"Say what you will, boy. You won't last long." Jeremiah said.

The Tristan changes into its humanoid frame mode. It brought out its two MVS pickaxes. The Tristan charged in. The Sutherland Sieg held back the Tristan. The Sutherland Sieg fired a ton of missiles. The Tristan transforms into its Fortress Mode and dodges the missiles, only to get hit by a Slash Harken. The harken came from the Shen Hu. The Flauros was with the Shen Hu. Rivalz was nervous in the cockpit.

"First time out on the field, rookie?" Xingke asked.

"Dude, I've been apart of this organization for a year, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself!" Rivalz said.

"While you're in the ship that is." Xingke said.

The Flauros fired its huge Cannon at the enemy. The Tristan dodged the shot.

"Whoa, a new model?" Gino asked.

"The hell kind of shot was that?" Xingke asked.

"Dude, I'm scared as hell right now! I can't even get myself to be calm!" Rivalz said.

"Then just go with your gut." Xingke said.

"My gut?" Rivalz muttered.

He aimed the gun at the Chinese forces. He fired at them, destroying a tank platoon in a single shot.

'And I thought the Mordred was Overpowering.' Gino thought.

"That's better." Xingke said.

"Thanks. I needed that bit of confidence because I thought I was gonna die to be honest." Rivalz said.

"There is always a first, now let us deal with the foes at hand." Xingke said.

Slash harkens came at the three. The Sutherland Sieg shrugged them off. They were coming from the Tristan's mass produced models, the Tristan Ward.

"Lord Gino, are you ok?" A soldier asked.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself on my own." Gino said.

A Ward got shot down by a red beam.

"What the-!" Gino said.

It was the Guren, fully recharged and ready to go.

"Alright, let's see if they work!" Kallen said.

The back of the float unit fired sphere like Gefjun Disturbers. The countermeasures on the Tristan kept it from being shut down, but it was immobilized.

"Ok, this isn't funny at all. Come on Tristan, move for me." Gino said, "Tell me I'm not gonna die before I get laid."

"Sorry bud, nothing personal, not like you were gonna get laid anyways." Rivalz said.

The group backs away as black beams shred through the sky. It was the Mordred, a Knightmare using two hadron cannons mounted on the arms that can be held up by sub arms on the back to form the Stark Hadron Cannon. The Mordred has shields on these cannons to double as offense and defense. It uses missiles stored in its body.

"You are utterly hopeless Gino." Anya said.

"Geez, Can't you at least get me out of this?" Gino asked.

"Only if you promise to stop hitting on me." Anya said.

"Ok fine, just get me out." Gino said.

The Flauros Fire its two cannons, blasting the Tristan's wings off, causing it to fall.

"NO! I'M STILL VIRGIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gino said.

"GINO-SAMA!" The pilots of the Tristan Wards said as they went to catch their loyal master.

"Idiot." Anya said.

The Shen Hu revealed an energy weapon in its chest. It fired a golden Bayron Beam that knocked the Mordred back as its shields protected it.

"Incredible. Firing missiles. All-Range Barrage." Anya said.

The Mordred fired a swarm of missiles. The Sutherland Sieg deployed flares, throwing the missiles off. The Ganymede launched and gunned straight for the Mordred, bringing its giant wrench mace out. The Ganymede swung the mace down on the Mordred, smashing the head in.

"You're in the way." Anya said.

"I would say the same for you." Nunnally said.

The two clashed. The Ganymede backed away and circled behind the Mordred, attacking it from the rear.

"Not very agile, are you, pinky?" Nunnally said.

"Pinky? That's a dumb name coming from you." Anya said.

The Mordred knocked the Ganymede back and fired its hadron cannons at the Ganymede. They clashed again and again.

"You don't know when to rest." Nunnally said.

"Nunnally, everyone, retreat. We don't have time, we are regrouping with the Black Fleet." Zero said, "Fire off Gefjun Disturbers."

The Ikaruga released Gefjun Disturbers in the air as the Black Knights withdrew. The Mordred and the rest of the Britannians retreated. The Gefjun Disturbers activated, disabling everything. The Avalon wasn't getting anywhere. The Chinese were left paralyzed. The Black Knights escape.

* * *

 **Avalon**

Gino went to the bridge. Something was bothering him. For instance, why didn't he deploy the rest of the troops? They would have the advantage in numbers.

"Why didn't I deploy all our forces? Well, you see Gino, I don't exactly trust the High Eunuchs. They don't seem to be the very kind bunch. I think for one that this marriage arrangement will have to be terminated. We may as well observe for the time being until there is a solid reason to get involved. Until then, you are to not go outside the ship without permission, is that understood?" Schneizel asked.

"Yes. Your majesty." Gino said as he got off the bridge.

"Sir, we may need to eliminate him. If he finds out about our plans-"

"Don't worry, he'll soon find himself to stay in line for now on in the future." Schneizel said, "Once the enemy is surrounded, we will deploy our forces to simply keep the enemy boxed in, there's no need to press the attack on them, just box them in."

'In reality my lord, you are just trying to observe and see if the High Eunuchs are really trustworthy, if they show signs of incompetence and corruption to be true, we'll slay them all on your order.' Kanon thought.

* * *

 **Xiaopei**

The Black Knights rendezvoused with the Black Fleet at Xiaopei. They make their way to the mausoleum.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

Xingke went ahead to talk to Tianzi about the sudden turn of events.

"Xingke…" Tianzi said.

"Empress, it's good to see that you are unharmed after what has transpired. I'm sorry this all happened. It's just that I couldn't allow the disgrace the High Eunuchs brought to China ever since their rule began. I couldn't let the people starve. It was the only thing I could do for them. Please forgive me." Xingke said.

"I don't blame for any of that, it's just that well…. I…. I wish knew what was going on. Everything was so confusing up to this point. I just wanted to go to the outside world, but….. but…." Tianzi said.

"It was for your own good. Otherwise, you would have seen what I saw when I first got to see the world." Nunnally said.

"You! What are you doing here?" Xingke asked.

"Oh, I just listened on your conversation." Nunnally said, "other than that, I saw what the world looked like long before you did?"

"What was it like?" Tianzi asked.

"Hell." Nunnally answered, "It was nothing but a living hell of what it used to be."

"Stop. I know you want to at least tell her the truth, but-"

"Trust me, if you saw what I saw you would never want to go out and see it for yourself. The discrimination and racism, disease and poverty, war and terrorism, corruption. It was a horrible world. If you seen it, you'd most likely-"

"Enough!" Xingke said.

"No, let her go on." Tianzi said.

"Empress….." Xingke said.

"I could still hear it. The crying, the mourning, the sounds of the countless victims I killed. A knight of justice can make hard decisions. Some of them have to kill in order for society to move on without regret while the knight takes the burden of being the killer. I made some hard choices before, but I didn't let that stop me. One day, after I put an end to all this chaos and the world knows peace, you can see the whole wide world to your heart's content." Nunnally said, "Until the blood on my hands are washed away, there can't be peace, not yet."

"Lady Nunnally, we reached the mausoleum." Sayoko said.

"Ah, thank you Sayoko. As you can see, I must go now." Nunnally said.

 **Mausoleum**

The mausoleum was a burial ground for the rulers of China. There hasn't been a funeral in years. The Ikaruga and the Black Fleet took their positions at the Mausoleum.

"Alright, prepare our ground troops. The enemy might come on to us." Zero said.

"Right, prepare the troops." Minami said.

"Have the Gawain and the Shinkiro on standby, we don't know what might happen. Just have our forces ready and on alert." Zero said, "Have Nina's new rail guns mounted on the Flauros."

* * *

 **Hangar Bay**

The Flauros was being equipped with the rail guns Nina devised. Rivalz smiled at the Knightmare.

'Time for us to shine Flauros.' Rivalz thought.

* * *

 **Mausoleum**

The Chinese forces caught up. They sighted the Black Knights inside the Mausoleum.

"They're they are. Now we can put an end to this." Zhao Ho said, "Deploy the troops."

The Chinese deployed their ground forces while the Britannians deployed their forces. Schneizel ordered the men to stay in formation and hold position. Suzaku got into the Lancelot Conquista, a remodeled Lancelot with a built-in float unit and a hadron blaster that fired hadron beams.

"Well Suzaku, it's been a year since we fought these guys. You're sure you want to do this?" Rai asked.

"I can't turn back the clock. It's already ticking, but we can the future. For now, we do as we're ordered and then once the right moment comes, we'll change this world into the one Nunnally…. what Euphie wanted." Suzaku said.

"So just play along and wait for the moment to come." Rai said, "Once you picked up that bottle, it's going to be hard to put it back down."

"I know Rai." Suzaku said.

 **Review**


	5. The Heart of Justice

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Rebellion R2**

 **Stage 5: The Heart of Justice**

The Britannians had launched. Schneizel got in his Bael while Kanon launched in the Reincar, a Knightmare built upon the same frame Schneizel used when he donned the name Montag. It held a huge MVS Sword. The Britannians were ordered to stay in formation and are to simply stay where they are and keep the Black Knights from escaping. The Chinese commenced a huge bombardment on the Black Knights. The Black Knights sent out the Zangetsu, the Vincent, the Shinkiro, the Ganymede, the Guren, the Gekka, the Gusion, the only two Akatsuki's that were flight enabled, the Gawain, the Shen Hu, and the Flauros. The Flauros took to the deck with its new cannons.

'Alrighty then, time to show them what I can do!' Rivalz thought.

The Flauros began to change. It was switching into a quadrupedal machine that was anchored to the deck. The cannon's extend as the huge tanks on the back are plugged into the cannons. Rivalz brought out a targeting scope. He locked onto a cliff above the Chinese forces painted red.

"Tachyon Cannon! Fire!" Rivalz said as he pulled the trigger.

The cannon fired two blue energy bolts. The bolts hit the cliff, causing it to collapse on top of the Britannians. The Chinese forces on the right were buried.

"Sir, should we get in there?" Gino asked.

"Patience men. We need to wait for the right time. Do not break formation, let the Chinese and the Black Knights slug it out." Schneizel said.

"But sir, the Chinese-"

"The Chinese have dozens of people who could replace the fallen." Schneizel said.

'Is it right just to stand and watch this go on while we do nothing?' Gino thought.

'This is odd. It's like he's waiting for something.' Anya thought.

'That's right Schneizel, you want the Eunuchs. You want me to give your men to have a good reason in trusting the Black Knights. With the Knight of Three and Six, however, they might be a wrench in your plan.' Lelouch thought, "Have all ships go into attack position, ready the Hadron Cannons."

"Xianglin, now!" Xingke said.

"Right! For the people!" Xianglin said.

The Chinese Coup Forces surrounded the Chinese forces as the Black Fleet rises up to surround the enemy.

"Sir, I'm going to have to object to this." Gino said, "Why aren't we doing anything?!"

"Gino, may I remind you that you are crossing the line to insubordination. If you insist on taking a force that large, don't expect me to help you." Schneizel warned the blonde.

"But your highness-!"

The Bael puts its blade at the Tristan's mechanical throat.

"Listen well Gino. I knew the consequences when I did not send Kururugi or Rai out into battle last year. If deployed them into battle, they would be on the casualty list right about now. Enough men had died in Area 11, so I'm not sending more to their deaths." Schneizel said.

"NO! I won't stand for this! If you want to be a coward, then be one, I'm ending this!" Gino said as he and the Tristan Wards went into battle.

"Sir Kururugi, apprehended the fool for his insubordination." Schneizel ordered.

"Yes my lord." Suzaku said as he went after Gino with some Vincent Wards.

"Looks like they just won't follow orders now." Todoh said.

"Forget about Suzaku. Focus on the Knight of Three and his forces only." Zero said.

"Right." the Black Knights said.

The Chinese Coup Forces bombard the enemy from the flank of the cliffs. The Black fleet commenced an aerial bombardment of the Chinese forces. The Black Knights went to intercept Gino's forces. The Ganymede went ahead and brought out two maces and charged at the enemy. A Tristan Ward fires on the Ganymede. The Ganymede swung one of its maces down, breaking a wing off the Ward. The Ganymede flipped out its guns and began shooting down another Ward. The Shinkiro activated its Absolute Defense Barrier as the Chinese fired at the Shinkiro. The barrier was being controlled by a series of complex caculating performed by Lelouch. The Shinkiro fired a green prism and a phase transition beam. The beam is scattered, hitting the Chinese forces relentlessly. The Tristan attempts to attack it, only to be stopped by the Lancelot.

"Suzaku, you can't just let this go on! What happened to that 'change from within' idea?!" Gino asked.

"Trust me Gino, I got blood on my hands trying to make it a reality, but if I really want to do that, then the people who use their powers for no good reason have to go. If these power hungry monsters live any longer, I won't tolerate it. So I'm just going to play along until that time and opportunity comes, just like you should be doing!" Suzaku said.

"So you're just gonna let this slide?! What the hell! I thought we had something in common!" Gino said.

"If you won't go back and form a defensive line around the Avalon, I'm afraid you are no use to anyone!" Suzaku said.

The Lancelot and the Tristan clashed.

'That's right Suzaku, if you want to invoke a change from within, get rid of the people who abuse their power and rewrite the rules **they** made.' Lelouch thought, 'Let nothing get in the way of that, focus on what Euphie would want, even if it kills you!'

"I don't get why the hell you're sticking up for this guy! Do you have any idea about what he has done last year?" Gino asked.

"I know he did some questionable things, but in the long run, they amounted to something good. All good intentions lead to some bad things. I want the world to be a peaceful one like Euphie wanted!" Suzaku said.

The Lancelot and the Tristan clashed blades.

"You think that excuse is gonna be a good reason to stand back and watch as millions get killed?!" Gino said.

"Cut it out! Both of you!" Odysseus said!

"M-my lord?!" Gino and Suzaku asked.

"I don't want to see you fight amongst each other. Can't we at least go back to being allies?" Odysseus asked.

"But my lord-"

"Obey my orders, Gino. Come back and help form a defensive line around the Avalon." Schneizel said.

The Mordred broke off formation.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rai said.

"The Black Knights must be eliminated." Anya said as she readied the Stark Hadron cannon.

The Club went to get in the way.

"Get out of the way." Anya said.

"Not unless you put that damn thing away!" Rai said.

"They're fighting amongst themselves, now what?" Naoto asked.

"Leave them. Just focus on the enemy." Xingke said.

"Sure, why not." Naoto said.

* * *

The Chinese brought out flak cannons. The Black Knights backed away. The Mordred retracted its cannons and knocked the Club back.

"All-Range Barrage, destroying enemy targets." Anya said.

The Mordred lets out its missiles. The missiles hit the Chinese Coup Forces.

"Fallback! Fallback!" Xianglin ordered, "fallback and regroup!"

The Chinese forces began to hammer the Mausoleum. The rocks began falling on top of the Ikaruga.

"Rivalz, get back inside! It's getting too dangerous!" Zero said, "Black Knights, fall back!"

"Right!" The Black Knights replied as they fled back to the Ikaruga.

"See? They're running! We got them on the run!" Gino said.

"Gino, don't-"

"Forget about him, form a defensive line around the Avalon, you too Rai, let them die a fool's death." Schneizel said.

"Yes, your highness." Suzaku said as he withdraws.

"Yes sir." Rai said.

Gino and Anya's forces attacked the Black Knights.

'Seems like he couldn't hold them back much longer…' Lelouch thought, "Ohgi, get me a line to the High Eunuchs, I want to talk to them about something."

"Right away sir!" Ohgi said.

"Minami, you think you can try to get a hold of them?" Ohgi asked.

"I think, why?" Minami asked.

"I think he has an idea." Ohgi said.

Kaguya held Tianzi tightly. The room was being rocked as rocks continued to fall. Tianjin couldn't take it anymore and rushed out. The shields weren't holding out, the ships were kept back at bay by the flak guns.

"Shield generators 4 and 8 are giving out!" An officer said.

'That leaves the deck exposed!' Ohgi thought.

Then Tianzi rushed out onto the deck, only to be fired upon. The Shen Hu activated a defensive shield using its slash harkens. The Black Knights go back inside for a recharge.

"Take the empress, get out of here!" Xingke said as he coughed out blood due to the strain the Shen Hu is having on him.

"Xingke…." Tianzi said.

* * *

 **Bridge**

Zero made it on the bridge.

"Zero, we managed to get into their frequency," Ohgi said, "are you sure about this?"

"I am." Zero said, "Open a channel."

* * *

 **Deck**

The Shen Hu was taking multiple hits.

'Someone….. anyone…. save her!' Xingke thought.

* * *

 **Bridge**

"Surrender? Really? After all that was done, you want to surrender?" Zhao Ho inquired.

"So that's a no then? Then I was right about my suspicions. The empress is nothing but a system to you." Zero said.

"That's right. She could be replaced by anyone at anytime." Cheng Zhong, another High Eunuch said.

"And let me guess, you don't care about the people?" Zero asked.

"Oh please, they only breed like insects, they're always more to spare." Gao Hai said.

"That's what all commoners are, they are just insects." Zhao Ho said as he laughed along with the others.

"Well damn. Now what?" Ohgi asked.

"Guess we'll have to go to the next phase of the plan." Zero said.

"What?" Ohgi said.

"I just rallied an entire army by our side, you'll see." Zero said, "Is the Shinkiro ready?"

"Fully charged. Give them hell." Ohgi said.

"I will." Zero said.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

The Bombardment was intensified. The Shen Hu was being hit hard.

"Intensity the attack." Zhao Ho said.

The Shinkiro launched and activated its shield barrier. The Chinese continued their bombardment.

"What are you doing?!" Xingke asked.

"Protecting my troops, get back inside. Help is on the way." Zero said.

"What?" Xingke asked.

"That's right, just wait until the big surprise." Zero said.

"Sir, a message from Shanghai, there are street riots….. wait a second… there's been a confirmed report that Japanese forces had just begun appearing out of nowhere!" A soldier said.

"What?!" Zhao Ho said.

* * *

 **Shanghai**

Burai began roaming the streets and have begun eliminating the Chinese forces while aiding the Chinese citizens who began to rise up in rebellion. A Gun-Ru was blasted to pieces by a Burai. A Raikou blasted the gates leading to the Federal City Hall. Japanese C6s and soldiers went ahead and secured the area.

* * *

 **Mausoleum**

"It's not just Shanghai, there's Burma, Islamabad, Jakarta, Beijing, it's happening every across federation soil!" The soldier said.

 **Ikaruga**

"Alright, get rolling!" Diethard said.

"Hello, my people of the world. As you already know, the Black Knights came and put a stop this wedding. I have come to you to tell you that China has been facing harsh times thanks to the High Eunuchs and their corruption. As Prime Minister, I declare that the United States of Japan is at war with the Chinese Federation's corrupt government! And that I command the Black Knights to put an end to their rule!" Kaguya said, "We are at war with a tyrannical government that has oppressed its people for far too long!"

* * *

 **Pendragon**

'What?!' Cornelia thought.

"War?!" Euphie exclaimed.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

"I get it now. This was a setup for an even bigger scheme. You got Japan to intervene to help free my people! You really are as they say you are, a black demon prince who managed to outsmart even God!" Xingke said.

"That's right." Zero said, "I leaked my little conversation with the High Eunuchs. Now they are the villains of this story."

* * *

 **Pendragon**

"Should we aid the Chinese your highness?" A Nobleman asked.

"No. This is just Vietnam. We helped South Vietnam while China helped North Vietnam. The war ended in failure. Besides, then we be fighting a war we cannot win." VV said, 'You have changed a lot Lelouch. You really have changed.'

 **Mausoleum**

The Chinese Flak guns were destroyed. There was a Gekka with an army of Burai and Raikou behind it.

"That unit….. that's-!"

"Long time no see, eh little one?" An old voice said.

"Senba-San!" Nunnally said.

"Sorry I was late, I had other business to attend to." Senba said.

"Wait, I thought you quitted from being a Holy Sword!" Naoto said.

"Well now I know that my place isn't with Japan. Not quite. My place was always with all of you. Sorry Katase won't be joining us. He's busy right now." Senba said.

"You old bastard." Urabe said.

"Good to have you back man!" Asahina said.

"You came back…" Chiba said.

"Well old friend, want to fight side by side for good old times sake?" Todoh asked.

"I will be glad to assist you! Onward warriors of Japan, show them our reborn fighting spirit! Long live Japan!" Senba said.

"Long live Japan!" The men said.

" **Banzai!"** Senba said.

" **BANZAI!"** The men said as they charged at the enemy forces.

"Black Knights! It's time we turn the tides!" Zero said.

" **KURO BANZAI!"** The Black Knights said as they rode out.

"Now they done it!" Gino said.

"NO!" Odysseus said.

"Eh?" Gino said.

"I…. I will not forgive them… not after….. all I heard…. OFF WITH THE EUNUCHS HEADS! KILL THEM ALL!" Odysseus said.

"Did he just snap?!" A Britannian soldier asked.

"You heard your prince, punishment is at hand for those who are corrupt! All Hail Britannia!" Schneizel said.

" **ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"** The men said as they attacked the Chinese.

The Ganymede charged ahead and went straight to the bridge of where the Eunuchs were. She rips the top off.

"W-wait! Mercy! Have mercy!" Zhao Ho said.

"You made my brother cry. I don't like it when he cries. Oh well, I'm sorry, nothing personal." Nunnally said.

"No wait- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Zhao Ho said as the bridge was demolished from a strike of the Ganymede's mace.

'No one makes any of my family members cry and lives to mock it.' Nunnally thought, 'Guess I got my mace dirty again.'

"What the hell my lord! What the hell is this?!" Gino questioned.

"This is the beginning of a new Black Rebellion." Schneizel said.

"A new Black Rebellion?" Gino muttered.

"Soon, this world will be cleaved in two. World order that had been stagnant will soon fall to the black flames of rebellion. Britannia's progress will be undone, The corrupt will be burnt along with the corruption that requires us to purify Britannia into a country free of the corrupt aristocracy. China will soon be divided into multiple states. The EU will rise anew. Japan will grow into another Britannia, a just one. And standing on the throne of God, Zero will make a new world order." Schneizel said, "Wouldn't a world like that be the best one for Anya? Or perhaps maybe my sisters? Heck, I think Clovis could make whatever painting he wants."

"You demented bastard…. you damn, unethical, insane, unbelievable, monstrous, devious, evil, maniacal, twisted son of a-!"

"Kanon, eliminate him without mercy." Schneizel ordered.

The Reincar got clashed with the Tristan.

"You son of a bitch! You lied to me! To Anya! Even Suzaku and Rai and even your own family! What the hell made you like this?! Answer me!" Gino demanded.

"You see, this world has been in limbo for too long. If I can't change it through diplomacy or gentlemen ways, I'll just use the Black Knights to change this world for me. I will make a just world with Lelouch by my side along with his allies. You must know that Britannia is just a shadow of itself." Schneizel said, "I have worn the mask this world forced me to wear for far too long. It is about time this world faced judgement."

"This is insane… All of it is just insane." Gino said.

"Look Gino, I won't kill you because you are useful in my plans. I stand only for Britannia's people, not its ideologies. Now do as you're ordered. Kanon, stand down." Schneizel said.

"Yes sir." Kanon said as he did as he ordered.

Gino decided to back off as well and went inside the Avalon. In the course of three days, the battle was over and the Britannians left. The Empress Tianzi now had full control of China's government. Japanese forces returned to Japan as the Black Knights volunteered to stay behind and sort out the rest of what was going on. The wedding was ultimately canceled.

* * *

 **Cambodia**

VV was looking at a new weapon. The weapon in question was technically illegal in ways that are possible. It was a weapon that uses the Raikou's electromagnetic generator that can fire a giant steel pike as the eye can see. It was a Electromagnetic Railgun that was technically banned because of its inhuman power that could shred any barrier to pieces. Nothing would stop it. It is called Dainsleif.

"So this is the weapon I heard about?" VV asked.

"Yes my liege, the Dainsleif is the greatest weapon we made so far. Nothing can stop it. Once the Damocles is complete, we will eradicate all enemies of Britannia." An officer said.

"Good. It might be useful. You think we can mass produce it?" VV asked.

"Yes sir. It can be done without delay." The officer said.

"Good." VV said.

He whipped out a phone and got on the line with someone.

"Is our little birdie ready to go?" VV asked.

"Yes sir, the bird is ready." Someone on the other line said.

"Good…."

* * *

 **Underground Cave**

A gigantic machine in the shape of a bird lied still. An energy filler was put onto its back. It's head opens to reveal a red eye. It's eye glowed. The light faded as its head closed. It was chained up.

"Once the Hashmal is thoroughly under Britannian control, no one will stop us." VV said.

 **Review**


	6. The Legend of Hashmal

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans R2**

 **Stage 6: The Legend of Hashmal**

 _ **Daylight**_

 **Ikaruga**

Xingke and Tianzi looked at each other.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. It's just that I….." Xingke said.

"I know but…." Tianzi said.

"Well the wedding just got canceled. Now what?" Diethard asked.

"We get the Prime Minister back home." Naoto said.

"Senba, you think you can arrange an escort to take Lady Kaguya back?" Todoh asked.

"Of course. I'll have Katase arrange one." Senba said, "as for me, allow me to come back into the Black Knights. Japan has enough generals to defend itself now."

"Welcome back you old man." Asahina said.

"I never thought I'd see you again, we were just about to have the little lady take your place." Urabe said.

"How is she actually?" Senba asked.

"Oh she's fine. The Ganymede's been cozy too." Rivalz said.

"Well in any case, I guess we oughta clean up I guess." Kallen said.

"Yeah, everything is out of control right now, better fix everything." Naoto said.

"Agreed, we move out." Lelouch said.

"Aw…. Can't you-"

"Just go and get ready to head home." Lelouch said.

Kaguya crossed her arms. She got ready for the return trip and got in a VTOL shuttle and was flown back with an escort. The Ikuraga and the Black Fleet rise up to mobilize.

* * *

 **Pendragon**

"Schneizel? A traitor you say?" An old man said.

"I'm telling you old man, this guy doesn't give a damn about Britannia, he-"

"Enough!" The man said as he drawed his sword.

The man was none other than Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One, the greatest Knight in Britannia. He was the pilot of the Gallahad, a unit based off the Gawain. It uses a gigantic MVS called the Excalibur, the legendary blade of King Arthur. It also held the Gawain's slash Harkens.

"But Bismarck, he-!"

"Enough with the excuses, you are to go back with Anya to fight on the frontlines of the EU. Do not hesitate in obeying your orders, especially one from the crown." Bismarck said.

"Yes sir." Gino said as he gritted his teeth and left.

"Don't you think he may have a point?" A brown skinned woman asked.

"Dorothea, the prince may have done some questionable things during this incident and the Black Rebellion a year ago, but I do not see how he could be a traitor." Bismarck said.

Dorothea Ernst, the Knight of Four. The fourth greatest Knight in Britannia, the pilot of the Palomitas. A unit that can shoot hadron energy bolts from its guns.

"I know that he did, but what if he's plotting something behind the emperor. There is the death of our previous emperor. A heart attack couldn't have possibly ended his life, he's too young to have one." Dorothea said.

"Are you suggesting it was an assassination?" Bismarck asked.

"Well I mean, It would explain the sudden chaos in Britannia last year, wouldn't it?" A voice asked.

Out came Monica Kruszewski, the blonde Knight of Twelve. The pilot of the Florence.

"It's no coincidence that I heard gunshots or something." Monica said.

"Still, we can't be certain. Bradley." Bismarck said.

"Yes?" A voice asked.

"I want you to keep an eye out for Schneizel, he hasn't been himself lately, he might be supporting the Black Knights, if he is, then bring the traitor to me or at least get evidence of his connections." Bismarck said.

"But why of course." An orange haired man said, "I, Luciano Bradley will do it, but only because I get to kill someone for once!"

* * *

 **Avalon**

The Avalon had dropped Odysseus off and picked up Suzaku, Rai, and Euphemia and took off to meet up with the Black Knights.

"Sir, should we tell her the truth now or-"

"There's no need, I already know that she won't kill Nunnally or Lelouch, she would rather help them if she wants to. I am giving her that opportunity by arranging this meeting with my brother." Schneizel said.

"Right sir." Kanon said.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

Lelouch was in his Quarters. He narrowed it all down. The Location in which Rolo knew about. It only took one use of Geass to get it out of him.

'Once I take that place from my uncle, the source of Geass will be easy to control from there.' Lelouch thought, 'Me and Schneizel made arrangements to meet up, thankfully, if he's not being followed, he'll stay unsuspected.'

* * *

 **In the desert**

The Avalon was being followed. A Logress air battleship was following it. It was accompanied with two escorts. The Avalon lands at the meeting point. The Ikaruga lands at the meeting point as well as the Black Fleet.

Schneizel went out with Kanon to meet his brother. Zero and Schneizel stood face to face.

"We meet again brother." Schneizel said.

"Yes, we meet again." Lelouch said.

"I think we both know why we're here." Schneizel said.

"The obliteration of what's left of our father's regime?" Lelouch asked.

"That's right, we both want the last embers of our father's legacy to be extinguished. For far too long his legacy has caused too many mistakes that must be dealt with." Schneizel said, "I want to reform Britannia while you want to destroy the very things it stood for. Our goals are one in the same after all."

"You are right. I want to destroy Britannia for everything it has done as much as you want to purify it," Lelouch said, "and what better way is that other than to strike it as one?"

"Now you understand. Where shall we begin?" Schneizel asked.

"Follow me." Lelouch said.

Lelouch and Schneizel went to the Ikaruga. They went to the briefing room to discuss things further.

"An ancient ruin hiding a hidden Britannian research facility?" Schneizel asked.

"Yes. We will head out and capture the scientists and the test subjects. The security forces we will have to contend with." Lelouch said, "There is also something strange about that's been affecting Xingke lately."

"Strange?" Schneizel asked.

"Have you heard about the rumors about the Angels of Death?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, I think I have. Tell me more." Schneizel said.

"Well, apparently, back then 7000 years ago, an ancient civilization were the original creators of the Knightmare Frame, which would explain the damaged exoskeleton of the Ganymede that was found back in 2004." Lelouch said, "They created them to protect them from these Angels that turn out to be unmanned weapons. They went out of control and started a killing spree. The only to eliminate them was with brute force. They created the Ganymede frames to hunt down these Angels and put an end to them. The angel in question is a Knight Giga Fortress."

"So you're saying it could be there?" Schneizel asked.

"Yes, that is why we must destroy it and gather any of its remains. They could prove useful. That thing is useful to us destroyed than intact. If it wakes up, it'll attack the first enemy it gets in its sights." Lelouch said.

"Then it will be even harder to take out." Schneizel said.

"Yes, we must move, for all we know, our uncle must be onto us." Lelouch said.

The Ikaruga and the Avalon flew up and went on course for this mysterious research institute.

* * *

 **Avalon**

"So now we just struck a deal with the devil." Rai said.

"Say what you will, I will not turn back." Schneizel said.

"Look, I'm not saying let's make friends with him, I mean, think about it. He managed to cause a huge black rebellion in China in about 3 days." Rai said.

"Even so, we have to keep going." Suzaku said, "For Euphie's sake."

"That's right, we mustn't er because of what happened. We have to make things right again." Euphie asked.

* * *

 **Cambodia**

VV was about to board his personal vessel, the Great Britannia up until he got a call from one of the researchers.

"Yes? Hm? Are you sure? Rolo?! That little….. Yes…. Yes, the weapon is being transported to the nearly complete Damocles. Just make sure that no one gets outside and make sure the Black Knights and Schneizel don't, I'll have the Knights of the Round handle this." VV said.

He hung and called Bismarck on his phone.

"Come on….. Pick it up….." VV said.

"Hello, this a voice message from Bismarck Waldstein, I am doing something important right now so just leave a voice message after the tone." The phone said before the tone played.

"Look, Bismarck, It's your emperor, I think Lelouch just found out about everything, get over to the research institute and burn everything. I want a new one set up somewhere in the Himalayas." VV said, 'What could be more important than anything else.'

* * *

 **In the desert**

Bismarck and the rest of the Knights of the Round were enroute. Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten was already waiting.

"So sir, what do we do when we regroup with the others?" A soldier named Marika Soresi asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We kill the Black Knights." Luciano said, "hell, we'll kill anyone that gets in the way."

"R-right." Marika said.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

"Oh no! You are not touching my Guren! Out of the question!" Rakshata said.

"Oh but, please Rakshata, it will only be a slight modification. You'll get double the credit for making the first 9th Generation Knightmare." Lloyd said.

"The only credit you're getting is a foot to the face!" Rakshata said as she firmly got her foot in Lloyd's face.

"But please Lady Rakshata, It is only a slight modification." Cecile said.

"Yeah, besides, as long as the Guren still has its core features, it will be fine, yes?" Nina said.

"But I can't allow this vile man to defile my Guren!" Rakshata said.

"But what about my Lancelot?! Need I remind you that these people trashed it during its first combat deployment?!" Lloyd said, "Those people vandalized it and took its parts and you reworked them and the shield generators were replaced! And what about the Gawain?! Remember how you people stole it?!"

"But Lloyd, you missed the Siegfried." Cecile said.

"The what?" Lloyd said, "Oh well in anycase, I'm pretty sure the Guren would be a nice thing to even the damages."

"Well you can forget it!" Rakshata said.

'Man, they fight like a couple.' Nina thought, "I guess we can compensate."

"Nina! How could you?!" Rakshata said.

"See? Your pupil understands. Now move it." Lloyd said.

"You wouldn't mind getting some _**improvements**_." Rivalz said.

"How about a shoe, you pervert!" Shirley said as she threw a shoe at him.

* * *

 _Later…._

* * *

The Black Knights and Schneizel's forces, now colored blue, launched an attack on the Geass Order. The Shinkiro broke right in.

"Black Knights! Attack! Capture any and all noncombat personnel, deal with any of them that happen to be using Knightmare." Zero said.

"Right!" The Black Knights said.

The Bael along with blue colored Grazes, Sutherlands, Vincent Wards, Gloucesters, the new Gareths, and the Lancelots and the Kimaris attacked as well. The enemy was using Vincent Wards to defend the place. The Ganymede charged in and smashed a Ward to pieces.

"This is all they got? Pathetic." Nunnally said.

The Ganymede turns around and guns a Ward down. The Rei shot down a few more Wards. Tamaki shot down one Ward, only for his Akatsuki to get shot down. He ejected as the unit exploded. The Gusion fired all four guns that it held in its hands. The Flauros fired its Hadron Cannons at the Wards, decimating one. The Black Knights began capturing the Scientists and the subjects. The Zangetsu slashed a squad of three wards.

"Too easy, no combat training at all." Todoh said.

The Gekka fired a beam, destroying the Wards below.

"And I thought these were the elite." Naoto said.

The Black Knights were eliminating the enemy. Suddenly, enemy Knightmares appeared. It was the Percival, Bradley's Knightmare frame.

"So Bismarck **was** suspicious of my actions." Schneizel said.

"You were followed?" Naoto said.

"I didn't think he sent Bradley after me." Schneizel said.

"I missed it! There goes the party. And I haven't even opened up my presents yet." Luciano said.

"The vampire of Britannia? Man your uncle hates you." Naoto said.

"He's nothing to Nunnally, he'll be dead." Lelouch said.

"Schneizel el Britannia, I, the Knight of Ten, hereby have you under arrest. Your treacherous actions, though they make me ogle in joy on how merciless you were to those Eunuchs, must end." Luciano said.

The Hashmal's systems began to boot up. Schneizel eyed the machine as its claws twitched.

"Luciano! Step away! You have no idea what has been-"

"Quit whining and let me kill you why don't you?" Luciano said, "I hate it when people try to talk things out."

The Hashmal's optical sensors activate and immediately sighted the Percival.

"Luciano! That's enough!" Schneizel said.

"Sorry, your uncle won't save you." Luciano said.

A giant pink beam suddenly erupted from the ground. The Hashmal broke free of its restraints as it pointed its laser to the sky. The beam cuts through, reaching the sky. Nunnally stood surprised as the bird shook around as the laser disappeared. It looked at the Ganymede. Nunnally felt her nose bleeding.

"What's wrong? Ganymede?" Nunnally asked, "Why are you scared?"

"I think we're gonna need a bigger gun." Naoto said.

"Bigger gun? Try a bigger Knightmare." Yoshida said.

"The Sutherland wasn't designed to fight a giant bird, plus, this size makes me move less in this cave. I need more space." Jeremiah said, "Plus, I doubt a bigger Knightmare will be enough."

"Those fools….. They have awoken the great and terrible Demon Bird!" Xingke said.

"Demon Bird?!" Todoh said.

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten that fried chicken on the way here." Asahina said.

"I shouldn't have eaten that turkey." Urabe said.

"Great, now that it's awake, we have to escape!" Yoshida said.

"All units retreat at once!" Zero said, "We'll devise a plan to destroy it later, grab everything and move out!"

"Yes sir!" The Black Knights said as they retreated with their captives.

"Retreat." Schneizel said.

"Yes, My lord." The troops said.

"Sir Bradley, I think we should leave." A soldier said.

"It's just some buzzard, it won't take long." Luciano said.

The Percival charged at the Hashmal. It formed a Blaze Luminous Drill Lance. The Hashmal dodged the attack and used its tail harken to skewer the Percival. The Hashmal fired its laser and blasted the Percival into atoms. An army of black robotic insects, Pluma, it's subunits, began to loot the entire underground city of the Geass Order. Luciano's troops with the exception of Marika Soresi died. Marika was the only survivor left. A Pluma came from behind and skewered Marika. The Black Knights and Schneizel's forces ran away. The ancient weapon of destruction has awakened.

 **Review**


	7. Hashmal Awakened

**Perseus12** : **Your arrogance, confidence, supremacist will be your DOWNFALL, VV!**

 **Me: Of course it will, I mean-**

 **VV: (Points a gun at the back of my head.)**

 **Me: Crap.**

 **The Rupture: Did she die? That Marika girl? What kind Op is just unleashed to the world? It reminds me of that massive mobile suit in gundam destiny.**

 **Me: I suggest watching the second season of Gundam IBO (even though you could just start from season one first just to get a feel of the story and everything) and read the first BBO, then you'll understand what the hell is about to go down in a few minutes. Also, I think I may have added things to him to spice things up.**

 **BlackTyrantValvatorez: Welp, the Valkyries are dead unless there's something missing…**

 **Me: Nope, I went back to check if they were all dead and if something was missing and as far as I can tell, there were no survivors. Now I'm just going to hide now before Kewell decides to do-**

 **Kewell: Before I decide to do what exactly?**

 **Me: Please! Wait! I helped you avoid your fate in the canon, no? I only ask that you-**

 **Kewell: (Shoots me)**

 **Me: (Screams dramatically and falls down) Oh wait, I'm immortal.**

 **Kewell: WHAT?!**

* * *

 **Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans R2**

 **Stage 7: Hashmal Awakened**

The Black Knights and Schneizel's Forces escaped the Geass Order.

"Rivalz! Blast the order to pieces! Bury that damn thing!" Zero said.

"Roger!" Rivalz said as he fired the Hadron Cannon at the Geass Order.

"That thing needs to be buried!" Naoto said.

"Suzaku!" Euphie said.

"Right!" Suzaku said as he fired the Hadron Blaster at the Order.

The Gekka fired its Radiant Wave Beam while everyone else began shelling the order. The Order begins to give way. Rocks fall on top of the Hashmal. It opens up two wing like appendages. A light glowed from them, but then disappeared. It revealed its head and aimed at the sky, firing a laser beam to cut a hole through the ceiling of the collapsing cave. The Geass Order began to sink, all that was left of it was a huge pile of rubble in a giant crater.

"Did we get it?" Naoto asked.

A laser beam cuts through the air. The Hashmal dug its way out. It's red eye gleamed at the Black Knights.

"Ok, can we just nuke that thing? Because I'm not letting that thing come any closer." Naoto said.

"Today was a really bad day to eat chicken now." Asahina said.

"The Demon Bird and its demonic insect army won't stop until All is consumed!" Xingke said, "we must kill it!"

The Pluma dug their way out.

"Against an army of bugs?! You'd be dead!" Naoto said, "Hey Puddin Dude!"

"Oh, not the 'Pudding' again….." Lloyd said, "What?"

"When is the Guren gonna be finished?! I'm not staying to get roasted by a bird!" Naoto said.

"A bird?" Lloyd asked.

"Do you even- just tell me how close you are to finishing it up." Naoto said.

"We just began working on the exterior-"

"What do you- you know what, just keep doing what you're doing, I don't care anymore." Naoto said.

The Hashmal opened its wings again, to no avail was there light at its wings.

"Huh?" Naoto asked.

"It must have been damaged from a skirmish of some sort." Schneizel said.

A Pluma came out and brought out a pink stone. It was Sakuradite! But why would it go after something that precious? The Hashmal reared its head and took the stone. The Hashmal used its laser to destabilize the Sakuradite and its particles and reconstructed it into energy.

"I get it now, like a moth, it intends to consume matter. It won't stop until all matter is consumed, but since matter is infinite, it will keep on going." Lelouch said.

"Not only that, but if it is programmed to kill humans, it won't let up until humanity is destroyed." Schneizel said.

"We won't let that happen!" Xingke said.

"No, we need to retreat, and fast before its wings can start glowing." Todoh said, "if they do, we might not stand a chance."

A huge missile bombardment was launched from the Knights of the Round. They were aimed at the Black Knights.

"Incoming Missiles!" Ohgi said.

"Evasive Action! Shields up!" Lelouch said.

The Avalon and the Black Fleet survive the attack. The Hashmal looked into the direction to where the missiles came from. It tried locating the origin point.

"For the Knights of the Round to be on us…" Naoto said.

"Withdraw! We need a plan!" Lelouch said.

"Yeah! What he said!" Rivalz said.

Everyone began to withdraw. The Knights of the Round deployed with units holding VARIS Rifles and Railguns. The giant Britannian fleet aimed at the Hashmal. The Hashmal turned around and faced the Knights of the Round with curiosity.

"What the hell is that thing?" Dorothea asked.

"Whatever it is, It will be destroyed." Bismarck said, "Destroy it for the emperor!"

"All Hail Britannia!" The soldiers said as they fired at the Hashmal.

Multiple missiles were fired at the Hashmal. Multiple projectiles were flying towards it. The Knightmares deployed. Wards, Sutherlands, and Gloucesters flew out to face the Hashmal in combat. The Hashmal opened its head and fired a beam to intercept the incoming missiles. It activated a shield similar to the Shinkiro's Absolute Defense Field. It withstood the onslaught of ammunition. It fired remote controlled missiles that floated and flew in the direction the Hashmal commanded them to go in unpredictable patterns. The missiles hit the Knightmares. It opens its wings, revealing a red light in the shape of its wings. The Hashmal took to the skies and fired red feathery projectiles from its wings. They decimate the Knightmares without mercy. Its wings cover its body, enveloping it in a light. The Hashmal flew at speeds unlike anything ever before and slammed right into a Caerleon Destroyer. The Hashmal fires indiscriminately, destroying the ship from the inside. It escaped the ship and attacked another one by slamming right through the ship's power core, destroying it and the ship with it. A Knightmare tried to destroy it but got caught in its wings. It rears its tail and skewered the Knightmare, killing the pilot. It continued to massacre its foes in the skies.

"Retreat! Blind it with Sakuradite Interference and Chaff Smoke! It's our only chance!" Bismarck said.

"But sir-"

"Do it!" Bismarck said.

The remaining ships fired the missiles and released Chaff Smoke. The missiles detonated prematurely, blinding the Hashmal, throwing it into a state of confusion. The Britannian Forces retreat. The Hashmal decided to get away from the interference to suddenly pick up what it appears to be the Ganymede's 'scent'. It decided to stalk its prey as it moved away, trying to stay out of radar range. It ordered the Plumas to go and meet back up while robbing anything along the way. The Hashmal watched and tracked the Black Fleet and the Avalon. Within a few hours upon exiting the desert, the Hashmal spots a ravine, it heads there while the rest of the Pluma's began to loot away at nearby mines, towns, and even fortifications in Chinese Territory. The rest of the Plumas caught up and floated into the ravine while one of them stayed topside and went on recon.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

The Black Knights were now in an emergency meeting. Most of them, including Lelouch, were on edge after what happened. They began to discuss what their options are.

"What do we do?" Tamaki asked.

"Hm…. We need to lure it away from the huge army of its subunits. We can't take them all on. That White Bird controls them all." Minami said.

"Yes… But how?" Ohgi asked.

"I think I know a way on how to go about it." Lelouch said, "We will have to lure it into a trap. Since we left the desert, there should be a canyon somewhere nearby, we can use that. However, we need to be careful with this plan. We are dealing with self-aware unmanned unit that can make dozens of smaller units faster than we could get more troops in. We are also doing this operation in a canyon, so hiding our ships there will lower radar coverage until we begin setting up a radar network. Then we have to have someone hold the White Bird off until we can finish preparing. That's where the Knightmares will come in. Once the enemy is trapped, we will have to surround it and eliminate its army as well, after that, we go in for the kill."

"This is a high-risk mission, you sure you want to make that call?" Naoto asked.

"We have no choice." Lelouch said, "If that thing finds even a single human anywhere, it will be out for blood."

"So we want it to come to us then." Naoto said.

"That's right, we will begin making preparations at tonight." Lelouch said, "We must be ready by sunrise, sooner or later, it will find us."

"Tonight?! Sunrise?! Nobody has time to do something like that!" Tamaki said.

"That's why it's on our level of ability. Once everything is prepped, we will have an emergency briefing over our plan one more time just to be sure." Lelouch said, "Get to work on getting a radar network established to warn the fleet. We will also need some remote visual network of several eyes in the sky. The ships will be hidden on the other side of the pass. We will set up a forward HQ here at this area above the pass here. We will set up explosives at these sides of the canyon, we only need Rivalz in the case plan A fails. Lastly, we need as much time as possible, by the time the sun rises, if one of its subunits are acting as scouts, it will no doubt know where we are. Good luck out there."

The Black Knights began setting up a radar network, a remote visual network, a forward base of operations, and several explosives of liquid Sakuradite. The Gawain was recharged and was on standby. The new Guren was finished. The new Guren SEITEN Eight Elements was finished. It now had energy wings, making it faster than anything in flight. It's left arm can be fired as a Slash Harken with Harken Boosters on it. It had two slash harkens on between the arms. It's fork knife was an MVS. The Ganymede went through some modifications. The Britannians began moving into position.

* * *

 _ **Sunrise**_

Radar detected an enemy scout just outside the Operation Area. Visuals see the Hashmal enter the canyon with the Plumas. Everyone was in position. The Gawain and Shinkiro went up into the air, but not too high for the Hashmal to pick it up on radar. The scout was eliminated quickly before the Hashmal knew what happened. It was going along the route Lelouch predicted it would. It was a S-Shaped pass where the bombs were were being set at the midpoint. Once the Hashmal passes through checkpoint three after the deployment teams can get the explosives set and primed, the bombs will detonate if not, it will be up to the Flauros to cut it off. The problem was now just trying to get the Hashmal's attention. Knightmares were standing on the sides of the canyon. They began shooting at at the Hashmal, it didn't get their attention. The Gusion rushed itself at the Hashmal, causing it to focus on the Gusion, making it go faster than its army.

"I got his attention! How long do you guys have?" Yoshida asked.

"We just got the first set of bombs done, setting second set of bombs now." The men said.

"Gusion to Ikaurga, Ingot the bird's attention!" Yoshida said.

"Alright Yoshi!" Naoto said.

"Nice job man!" Rivalz said.

The Hashmal fired and energy beam that is scattered due to the Radiant Wave Barrier.

"Man that thing's hot!" Yoshida said.

The Gusion turns around and starts firing at the Hashmal.

"Come on you stupid bird! Is that all you-!"

" **WARNING! WARNING! SAFETY LIMITER** **ACTIVATED!** " The computer said.

'What?!' Yoshida thought as blood erupted from his nose, putting him in a coma.

The Gusion's drive stalled out. It smashed into the canyon walls.

"Yoshi!" Naoto said.

"Damn safety limiter!" Rivalz said.

The Hashmal suddenly lost interest in the Gusion, thinking that the pilot couldn't take strain the limiter had on it. It waits for its horde of Pluma to arrive. The Lancelot appeared and shot the bird, getting its attention.

"Come here, It's about time you get put in a cage!" Suzaku said.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

"Lancelot and Target are approaching Checkpoint one. Demolition team, status report." Lelouch said.

"Second set of bombs ready, beginning onto third set, standby." The demolition team said.

"Lancelot, status?" Lelouch asked.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

"This thing is relentless! How am I supposed to keep this up when it has that tail and a laser in its mouth?!" Suzaku said.

The Lancelot kept firing at the Hashmal. It's energy shields bounce off the incoming fire.

"Just hang in there! The bombs are almost set!" The demolition team said.

"Lord Schneizel, are you-"

"Ready, we are at Point 3 now." Schneizel said.

The Kimaris, Bael, and Reincar are in position.

"Third and final set completed! Priming explosives, get clear!" The demolition team said.

The Lancelot lures the Hashmal in.

"Passing point 3! Get ready!" Suzaku said.

The Hashmal and the Lancelot passed by Point 3. The explosives were detonated, causing rock to fall behind the Hashmal. The Hashmal's computer systems triggered its instincts. The Hashmal opened its wings of light and flew up. However, just as it did, its radar was jammed. Suddenly, it picked up missiles that were being fired thanks to its missile alert, but without radar, it couldn't pick up where the missiles came from or where they are. It narrowly evades the missiles, which then burst and released Gefjun disturbers that suddenly caused its systems to malfunction. The Hashmal's wings give out. A missile struck its wings, knocking them right off. Another missile hits it and knocks another wing off. The Hashmal began falling towards the ground. It's army was being slaughtered. The Hashmal collided with the ground. It got back up and fired its beam, destroying the rocky barrier behind it. It's army of Pluma came rushing in.

"Fall Back!" Schneizel said as the four units fled up the pass.

The Pluma began repairing the Hashmal. A streak of red energy blasted at its army. The Pluma were incinerated. It was the newly modified Guren SEITEN.

"Finally, we were waiting!" Suzaku said.

"Sorry, Lloyd said he needed to get some adjustments made. I'm just glad he didn't remove the cockpit." Kallen said.

"Well it's not like they want their soldiers to be piloting something that comes with a motorcycle cockpit." Suzaku said.

"Sadly, it's true, the men wouldn't be comfortable in a cockpit like that." Schneizel said, "Aside from that, the language barrier has yet to be shattered."

"Never mind the cockpit, we need to stop that thing. Rivalz!" Lelouch said.

"In position!" Rivalz said.

He changes the Flauros into its cannon mode.

"We need to stop it at point 4. If it gets past point 5 and gets out of the area, it will get a signal on us and we won't be able to fight back." Lelouch said.

"That's a hard one right there. I can't exactly see it." Rivalz said.

"I got its location right here, I'll lead him away." Kallen said.

Kallen lets the Hashmal go after her. It was being drawn away from the Pluma. The others began gunning down the Pluma.

"Guren, reaching point 4!" Kallen said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Rivalz said as the targeting systems locked on to the designated target, "Tachyon Cannon, fire!"

He pulled the trigger, causing the Tachyon Cannons to blast the walls. The Guren and the Hashmal pass point 4. The Hashmal turns around to see that it's trapped.

"Alright! We stopped it!" Rivalz said.

'Now it's just you and me you damn bird!' Kallen thought.

"Now we can take care of the small ones!" Shirley said as she gunned down a Pluma.

The Pluma were getting shot down. The Hashmal turns to the Guren and attacked it with it its tail. The Guren dodged it and fired a beam. The Hashmal activated its shield barrier, protecting it from the beam. The Hashmal fired its laser beam. The Guren dodged it. The Guren rushed at the bird. The Hashmal swung its tail at the Guren. The Guren dodged the tail and fired again. The Hashmal dodged, only to get hit with the Guren's slash harkens. The Hashmal shook off the harkens. The Guren's MVS Fork Knife activated. The charged at the Hashmal and dodged its blade. The Guren got up close and stabbed the Hashmal. The Hashmal knocked the Guren away and pulled the knife out using its tail. The Hashmal squawked as it flaps its wings.

* * *

"You want more?!" Kallen asked.

"Get out of the way." A voice said.

Kallen turned to see the Ganymede, only that its eyes were red. Nunnally's right eye was red and was bleeding. The Ganymede's shoulder pads release a blue flame.

"Nunnally? Why are you-"

"I said get out of the way. You'd only be prolonging the battle." Nunnally said, "Let me take the chains off of you Ganymede, but on one condition…."

The Ganymede brought out a giant mace.

"...let's raise hell from this world." Nunnally said.

'Nunnally…..' Kallen thought.

'Just like with last year…..' Schneizel thought.

The Hashmal turns to the Ganymede and hissed at it as its optical sensors began to glitch, the cause appearing to be something similar to… rage. It felt anger against the Ganymede for what appeared to be its memory of its familiar shape and feeling from 7000 years ago. That burning hatred, that burning anger lived on for more than centuries. All it wanted now was the corpse of the Ganymede's pilot and the Ganymede itself reduced to nothing but slag. The Ganymede looked at the Hashmal. Nunnally felt what it felt, as if the NLS formed a bond with the two in both mind and soul. The Hashmal squawked in anger. It's red, crimson eye glared at the Ganymede.

'It's about time we end this rivalry between you and the Ganymede.' Nunnally thought.

The Hashmal didn't hesitate to fire its laser. The Ganymede dodged the beam and charged at the Hashmal. The Hashmal dodged a strike from the mace. The Hashmal squawked as it began to ready its laser, only for the Ganymede to shove the lance down its mouth. The Hashmal obliterated the mace.

"Should I-"

"You'll only get in the way." Nunnally said.

The Ganymede charged at the Hashmal and flipped out its guns and started shooting at it. The Hashmal activated its shields and fired its missiles. The Ganymede dodged the missiles and shot every last one of them down. The Hashmal used its giant claws on its feet to hold down the Ganymede as it spun around. The Ganymede shot at the Hashmal. The bullets weren't making a dent into the Hashmal. Nunnally sees the hole the Guren's Fork Knife made and shot at that hole. The bullets hit through the hole, causing an explosion. The Hashmal released the Ganymede. The Ganymede kept firing at the Hashmal until the guns exploded due to overheating. The Hashmal sent its tail at the Ganymede. The Ganymede dodged it and got on the Hashmal's back.

"More… Show me more Ganymede…." Nunnally said.

The Ganymede shoved its arm into the Hashmal. The Hashmal threw the Ganymede off. The Ganymede ripped off a chunk of armor off the Hashmal. The Hashmal got its claws over the Ganymede. The right screen shattered. The Hashmal got distracted by the Reincar. The Hashmal backed away and knocked the Reincar down with its tail harken. The Ganymede picked up the blade. The Hashmal sent its tail harken at the Ganymede. It dodged it and charged. The tail hits the Ganymede from behind, it hits the left arm.

"You jerk!" Nunnally said as she disconnected the arm.

The Ganymede swung the sword at the Hashmal. The sword whacked the Hashmal. The Ganymede swung it down on the Hashmal's head.

"This weapon will end it." Nunnally said.

The Hashmal began moving erratically, so did the Ganymede. It was fight to the death. The gauntlet has been thrown, the die is casted, the dance of death has begun. The two began moving very unpredictably.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

'Just like in Tokyo…' Lelouch thought as he was reminded of what happened in Tokyo.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

The Hashmal and the Ganymede looked at each other. The Ganymede charged at the Hashmal. It began to ready its laser. It was now a time game. If one or the other delays for a second, it's over. The Ganymede thrusted the sword into the Hashmal. The Hashmal's laser is charged. The sword found its mark, it pierced the Hashmal's iron, cold, heart. It blended over as a beam of light fired into the sky. It letter off one final squawk before going silent. It fell over. The Ganymede was shut down due to its energy filler running dry.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

"Visual Radar confirms that the target has ceased operating! We done it!" A crew member said.

"Alright!" Minami said.

"Alright, get all our units back in as soon as possible, salvage what's left and get the medical teams on standby." Ohgi said.

'You were brave Nunnally, brave even for myself.' Lelouch thought.

* * *

 **Hangar**

All the units were retrieved. Rivalz looked at the horribly damaged Ganymede.

"Man, that's gonna take two all nighters to fix that." Rivalz said.

"Well at least we can extract what's left of the bird." Nina said.

The mechanical corpse of the Hashmal was confined and was being studied by Rakshata.

* * *

 **Medical Bay**

Nunnally was being treated in the medical bay. It will be a few nights until she gets better and is combat fit. Naoto was in her hospital room. He left some flowers there.

"Get well little mouse. Get well soon." Naoto said.

He left the room. Lelouch was waiting for him.

"Let me guess….. I still don't have consent." Naoto said.

"And you won't get it. You are going to have to fight hard for it." Lelouch said.

"Easier said than done, we've managed to scrape past some difficult times but that one was a hellish nightmare. Hope this helps us along the way." Naoto said, "Anything planned for the future now?"

"Well, Schneizel was planning a coup from the start, that and a revolution. He seeks to change Britannia to the point where all its past Ideologies of Social Darwinism is nonexistent. He plans on reforming it so that no one would be oppressed by the strong." Lelouch said.

"And where do we come in?" Naoto asked.

"Simple, we'll aid him. But first he wants us to go to Cambodia. He said there was a testing facility testing out new weapons for the empire. The emperor just made a recent trip to the installation, we need to know what's hidden in there." Lelouch said, "I fear what we might find is something that even Schneizel might find odd."

"And the bird?" Naoto asked.

"We might have to disassemble it to see what it has. Nina should easily crack its data drive, considering she's good at programming and engineering." Lelouch said, "I think we may need Teiwaz to help with the repairs on the Ganymede."

"Right, and Lelouch, one more thing." Naoto said, "You…. you have my consent."

"Wait, is this about Kallen?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course it is… idiot." Naoto said, "Just don't do anything stupid with her, got it?"

"R-right." Lelouch said, "What about Nunnally?"

"She'll pull through." Naoto said.

"Right…." Lelouch said.

* * *

 **Bridge**

Lelouch made it to the bridge.

"So where do we go now?" Ohgi asked.

"We head to Teiwaz, we need to fix the Ganymede up. Maybe that bird will be useful in the repairs." Lelouch said, "After that, we head to Cambodia and head for the coordinates Schneizel gave us."

"Right, make course for Teiwaz!" Ohgi said.

"Right! To Teiwaz! Ikaruga, set sail!" Minami said.

The Ikaruga and the Black Fleet head for Teiwaz.

* * *

 **Pendragon**

"They what?" VV asked.

"Yes, most of the researchers and subjects were captured, all the combat personnel were eliminated without mercy." Bismarck said.

"No matter, we have the Damocles and the Dainsleif, they will never be able to stop us now." VV said.

"But sir, that weapon is technically banned by law for being that strong, surely there is an alternative." Bismarck said.

"No, we have no choice, it's about time we start using it." VV said, "Once the Damocles is fully operational and the Mass Driver that was made in Cambodia is installed on it, the world will bow down to the newly reborn Britannia!"

Guinevere was listening to the entire thing.

'That midget-!' She thought.

 **Review**


	8. Lupus Rex

**AN: Sorry I wasn't working on this. I was focusing on a My Hero Academia Fanfic. It's going well. Believe me.**

* * *

 **Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans R2**

 **Stage 8: Lupus Rex**

 **Teiwaz HQ**

The Black Fleet arrived at Teiwaz HQ. They needed the Ganymede to be repaired and remodeled to be combat ready again. The mechanics began working. The technology of the Hashmal was being studied by Nina. She worked tirelessly to see if the technology could be applied, thankfully it yielded results. Now the results are being compiled into the Black Knights. Alice had gone back to the Turbines after the rebellion. She watched as the Ganymede was being remodeled.

'Nunnally doesn't quit when it comes to fighting, I'll give her that.' Alice thought.

"Well, if it ain't Alice in Wonderland, thought we never see each other again." Naoto said.

"Oh, it's you again." Alice said, "How's Nunnally?"

"Well, she's in the infirmary, our last battle got a little… Rough." Naoto said, "She pulled through, thankfully."

"Oh thank god." Alice said.

"I know, she made it by the skin of her teeth." Naoto said, "I was almost about to bite my nails off."

"So, where are you off to now?" Alice asked.

"Cambodia, it's a disputed territory, so going in there should have no damaging effects on the political issue at hand now." Naoto said, "Actually, speaking of politics, have you heard about what's going on in Britannia?"

"Yes, I heard. A Military outpost in California just went up in smoke. It's caused the nation to enter a state of paranoia. Some members of the police are beginning to question the military for not taking action against a few attacks that have been caused by Radical Britannians. Some of the public are even demanding that the government explain what's going on about the situation. There is also what happened in China, ever since the revolution, Britannia is beginning to spiral out of control. With the emperor imposing new laws upon the people and even increasing the taxes, some of the Area colonies have become unstable, even the Homeland itself is losing control of itself. Area 18 has been deemed too dangerous for the people considering multiple rebel groups have converged into a giant army." Alice said, "There was also an incident in Area 17 and 15 as well. The EU have launched a massive offensive, the Brits are losing it. They went so far as to deploy an illegal weapon. A Railgun to be exact. As for the homeland, the police and the military are at a standstill by the palace of Pendragon."

"What?" Naoto asked.

* * *

 **Pendragon, Britannia**

Knightpolice and Sutherlands along with Gloucesters and Vincent Wards were at a stand off. It was going to a hell basket. No one is pulling the trigger, but no one is negotiating. The police had demanded an explanation for the recent turn of events that followed. The military hasn't even made an announcement as of now. People were protesting against the military's actions, questioning their reason for the things the military has done. VV couldn't believe what was going on down there.

"Damn vermin, keeping the emperor boxed in." VV said.

He went to sort things out with the Knights of the Round. He opened the door to see all but one of them missing.

"My lord!" The Knights said.

"Wait, where's Luciano?" VV asked.

"I'm afraid he's no longer with us." Nonette said.

"Good riddance, he was a fool." Dorothea said.

"Huh, funny, I always hated that guy, he was a crazy dude, I'll give him that." Gino said.

"Enough about the past, why did you bring us out here?" Suzaku asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The empire itself is in a state of total collapse. We need to solve this problem now. We need to do something about this situation. No one is negotiating or firing bullets. If either of those happen, the empire will fall in the long run." VV said, "We need to do something about the situation. The Black Knights have ruined Britannia's reputation as the strongest empire, they must pay for it."

"Yes, but how could we possibly find them, my lord?" Dorothea asked.

"Use your heads and figure it out, I'll be in my chamber." VV said as he walked away.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

The Ganymede was loaded into the Ikaruga. Now it looks different. It now had a tail harken on its back. It also has the Hashmal's wings. The guns were integrated into the forearms as if they were built in. Nunnally got out and looked at the new Ganymede.

'Reborn once again… reborn as a demon once more.' Nunnally thought.

"Like it? It's called Ganymede Lupus Rex!" Rivalz said.

"Rex?" Nunnally asked.

"King in Italian basically." Rivalz said, "Seeing as how we beat your dad's butt, I guess we ought to rub it in."

"Reasonable. I guess I can understand that." Nunnally said.

"Well, get some rest. You two got a date in Cambodia." Rivalz said, "Show them what our little white devil can do."

"Right." Nunnally said.

She turned back to the Ganymede.

'Up into the skies of war, we tear apart with claws of blood.' Nunnally thought.

* * *

 **The Bridge**

"Everything is accounted for." Ohgi said.

"Good, launch and head for Cambodia." Zero said.

"Ikaruga, Black Fleet, move out!" Minami said.

The Black Fleet begin leaving Teiwaz HQ. The Fleet began mobilizing for Cambodia, otherwise known as Area 13, disputed land between Britannia and China.

* * *

 **Cambodia**

The base commander was being briefed on the situation.

"Yes…. the police you say? … the Black Knights? No, they haven't shown up at all recently….. what? Have the research be sent to the homeland, milord? What of the Dainsleif? Oh…. ok then. We will start once everything is ready." The commander said.

He hung up immediately.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

The Black Fleet was flying above the skies of Cambodia. They were approaching the facility thanks to the Gefjun generators making them undetectable. The Black Knights had a briefing.

"The research base is probably where the Britannians are researching for what Schneizel has told me are illegal weapons. Bombs that can annihilate cities, railguns that fire from long distances that can shatter barriers, even giant mobile fortresses. We must get in there and uncover what is going on." Zero said, "We will send one team to get inside and find the data of what they were researching so we can prep countermeasures. The rest will distract the enemy long enough to let the team inside to get the data. After the data is secure, we will defeat the enemy."

"So that's what we're doing?" Naoto asked.

"Yes, get ready." Zero said, "That is all."

Everyone heads to their posts. Everyone began making preparations for the operation. Lelouch was on the phone with Schneizel.

"So are the preparations on your end ready?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, everything is ready. I just need you to get whatever you can find in Cambodia and report it to me. I'll handle the rest from there and get on with the rest of your plans." Schneizel said.

"Just stay safe brother." Lelouch said.

"You two brother." Schneizel said.

Lelouch hung up the phone. He went and took a rest.

'If my uncle really hates me, Nunnally and mother, then I'm afraid he won't rest until I'm gone.' Lelouch thought, 'Schneizel, you really have changed.'

* * *

 _The next day….._

 **Cambodia**

The Black Knights deployed and began attacking the base. The Britannians scrambled their forces. The Ganymede Lupus Rex was finally prepared. It was launched and sped off into the battle.

'Let's see what we can do!' Nunnally thought.

She took the large mace out and swung it at a Sutherland. The Ganymede dodged incoming missiles and rushed at an air destroyer.

"Intensify the shields!" The captain said.

"Too late!" An officer said.

The Ganymede swung the mace at the bridge and destroyed the ship. The goes and takes out another ship and another ship.

"What the hell is this?! What's going out there?!" The commander asked.

"It's the Ganymede! It's confirmed to be the Black Knight's White Demon Mistress!" An officer said.

"Nunnally vi Britannia?! Surround her! She must be stopped no matter what!" The commander said, "O Great Emperor, have mercy on our souls….."

In the base, a strike team entered the base began chopping through the Britannians. Sayoko led the team inside. They fought their way into the base's data room. From there they attempt to steal the data. Meanwhile outside, the commander was notified that a strike team was sent to take the data.

"What?!" The commander said.

"We were attacked by a strike team! They must have snuck in through a tunnel!" A soldier said before he got shot.

"Damn! Protect the facility! Send reinforcements to stop the Black Knights from getting that data! Hurry!" The commander said.

The Ganymede cuts through the fleet. Nunnally showed them no mercy. She never intended to show mercy unless they begged for it like they mean to surrender. She makes for the lead ship the rear. Any attempts to shoot the Ganymede down failed. The Ganymede rushed to the bridge of the ship. Its tail harken flies off and struck the bridge before the Ganymede thrust the mace in and fired its pile bunker. The ship exploded as the enemy crumbled. The strike team got the data and are now making their way out for extraction. The enemy began to surrender as the Black Knights went and took the base over. The Ganymede returned to the Ikaruga.

'They surrendered, pathetic.' Nunnally thought.

She got out after she parked the Ganymede. Lelouch was looking at the data of the Britannians latest weapons they were developing. Schneizel was right, there **were** illegal weapons being developed here. A Railgun that punches through barriers, a giant battle station in the sky, even weapons using Sakuradite gas and liquid Sakuradite. In either form, Sakuradite is dangerous because, in its liquid state, it's highly flammable, it's gaseous state is practically poisonous.

"Looks like we may need to be careful now that the Britannians are making this stuff, destroy the facility." Lelouch said.

Just like that, the base was leveled. It was reduced to rubble. Nothing remained of it. The Black Knights left the area. The Black Fleet heads for Horai Island.

* * *

 _A few weeks later…..._

 **Horai Island**

Horai Island was a Japanese man-made island. Thanks to construction efforts and the technology and funding possible, it was the first man-built colony. The Black Fleet docks at the Island's Airship Dock. The island was going to be the new HQ for the Black Knights. On the island were government representatives from different nations that have yet to fall under Britannian invasion. Today was going to be the day where the United Federation of Nations or UFN will be formed. The HQ was being built in Japan. The broadcast was going to be live on TV. Diethard and Milly were in charge.

"Alright, get ready to start broadcasting." Diethard said.

Zero came out on stage.

"Hello, people of the world it is I, Zero!" Zero said as the crowd cheered.

* * *

 **Pendragon**

"Alright Kanon, organize everything. It's about time that Britannia will be swept in the flames of reformation. Soon, the aristocracy will be removed from power, the weak will rise up against the strong, and this gilded age of our people that has gone for far too long will wither to nothing." Schneizel said.

"Yes, my lord." Kanon said.

 **Horai Island**

"Today is the day that the United Federation of Nations will be formed. The UFN will be a collection of nations, peoples, and culture that will be banded together to solve the world's problems of racism, war, poverty, discrimination, and even hate, with the United States of Japan as the head of this organization." Zero said, "With humanity united as one, only then will true peace really sweep throughout this world of chaos!"

 **Pendragon**

"You all know why you are here, we as Britannians understand that progress is endless, however, that progress has stumped. We must change as we go about our lives freely. Those who cannot change or those who chose to deny change are no longer needed! My people! Rise up, my people! We must take Britannia back from those who have crushed millions under their foot and take back what is ours! Our destiny! Our unity! Our progress of continued evolution! Our future is ours to make!" Schneizel said, "our future is in our grasp!"

 **Horai Island**

"... under paragraph 17, all military forces in the UFN will be unified and integrated into the Black Knights!" Zero said.

 **Pendragon**

"Rise my people! The future of a new beginning for mankind is upon us! Let us toss aside the masks we were forced to wear by society and rebel against it in the name of the common people! May the soul of the first emperor guide is into victory!" Schneizel said, "Long Live New Britannia!"

" **LONG LIVE NEW BRITANNIA!"** The revolutionaries said.

 **Horai Island**

"I, Kaguya Sumeragi, Prime Minister of Japan and Supreme Chairwoman of the UFN commands the Black Knights to go into Britannia and end the rule of Vincent Zi Britannia!" Kaguya said.

The crowd cheered.

"Long Live Japan!" Zero said.

" **LONG LIVE JAPAN!"** the Japanese people said.

'Now to lay down the final blow and close the curtains here and now!' Zero thought.

 **Review**


	9. The Final Stage Approaches

**AN: Sorry, I was too busy doing stuff. Let's continue.**

* * *

 **Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans R2**

 **Stage 9: The Final Stage Approaches**

 **Ikaruga**

The Black Fleet was on its way to Britannian borders. The Black Knights are now the biggest military force assembled against Britannia. The Black Knights were now beginning to invade the homeland from both sides. The Britannians deployed the Damocles. An ongoing rebellion started by Schneizel was underway. Nunnally got her pilot suit on. She looked to the Ganymede.

'Our Final Stage….. it's already drawing near.' Nunnally thought.

She looked back on her journey, from when he and her brother were exiled, from when Japan was invaded, from when Japan was conquered, from when they met Naoto, from when they met everyone at Ashford, from when they first claimed real victory over Britannia, to when they defeated Cornelia in Saitama and Narita, to when they enlisted the JLF into their ranks, from when they defeated the Lancelot over and over, from when they intervened in the SAZ incident, from when they liberated Japan as a new nation, from when they defeated Cornelia, when they went to China and overthrown the Eunuchs, when the Hashmal was defeated, and now, it leads to the final stage. Soon, all war and conflict will end. She looks to the Ganymede.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"All right dearly, I'll show you how to pilot the Ganymede." Marianne said.

"Yeah!" Nunnally said while she was jumping around.

"But, you better promise to not get in trouble." Marianne said.

"I promise!" Nunnally said.

"Now you just need to wait until the time comes, alright?" Marianne said.

"Sure!" Nunnally said.

* * *

 _Flashback Over_

 **Pendragon, Britannia**

'If I hadn't done it, I'd be scared.' Nunnally thought, 'hell, that operation was long.'

"You've come a long way since." Nemo said.

"Nemo….." Nunnally said.

"Still, you went through with it all. I didn't think we would get here." Nemo said.

"Thank you." Nunnally said, "Guess I feel scared, huh?"

"Scared?" Nemo asked.

"It's just that, I don't know what might happen. I know we made it before, but now….." Nunnally said.

"Hey now, we made it through a lot of times, this will be no different." Nemo said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Nunnally said.

* * *

 **Britannian Homeland**

Several parts of the military had joined Schneizel's coup d'etat and have started a huge rebellion in the homeland. Uprisings have been confirmed in several places in the homeland. The Britannian forces were in a state of chaos as numerous reports of the Black Knights invading the homeland became apparent as well.

 **Ikaruga**

"As we already know, Schneizel has declared a coup against the Britannian emperor. With their forces in disarray, we will come in from the west while the rest of the Black Knights come in from the east. This is the final stage we've been looking for! Time to make our last grand appearance a great one as we put Britannia in check!" Lelouch said, "Once we take the homeland, this war shall come to an end!"

* * *

 **Great Britannian Air Fleet**

The Great Britannian Air Fleet, the Emperor's personal Fleet, was on its way to the Damocles. The Damocles would act as a fortress in the air that acts as the final line of defense for the homeland. With the Damocles hovering over the ocean, the Black Knights have to push through.

"So let me get this straight, Schneizel begins a coup while the homeland gets besieged on all sides?" VV asked.

"That's right, we expect Zero to attack the Damocles with all of his forces." An officer said.

"And if we were to suppress this rebellion, what would be the outcome?" VV asked.

"We will launch a counterattack to invade Japan and make it ours once again!" The officer said.

"You fool." VV said.

"What?" The officer asked.

VV shot the officer in the head. He shot him with cold eyes.

"Don't kid yourselves. If Zero is alive, then more rebellions will happen. In order to prevent this, we must kill Zero." VV said, "Isn't that right, Cornelia?"

"You're right." Cornelia said as she revealed herself, "He must be put to death first before taking Japan. If he is allowed to live, this war will never end."

"Now, make preparations for the battle to come, we must hurry." VV said.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

 **Pacific Ocean**

The Damocles stood in the sky as the Great Britannian Air Fleet stood on their guard. They brought the Knights of the Round with them. The Black Knights had deployed. Both forces were looking at each other, glaring, even. The signal was given and the Black Knights went out to fight their last battle on their Final Stage. The Guren rushed in and fired its Radiant Wave Surger, destroying some Grazes and Vincent Wards in the air.

"Move It!" Kallen said.

The Gekka was soaring through the air. It shot down several Wards.

"Get outta my way!" Naoto said.

The Vincent charged in as it used its Needle Blazer to destroy a Ward.

"You're in the way of our hopes and dreams!" Rolo said.

The Ikaruga and the Black Fleet opened fire with the Dan Longdan as support.

"Keep Going! For the people of Japan, we must push forward!" Ohgi said.

The Zangetsu flew in and slashed many enemies to pieces.

"Out of the way you fools!" Todoh said, "Slash and Encircle!"

"Right!" The Four Holy Swords said.

The Holy Swords slash through their foes. The Ganymede rushed in, bashing every enemy to pieces. The Ganymede zips around and destroys an entire battalion in seconds. A Graze tried to attack from behind, but it was skewered by the tail harken long before that chance came.

* * *

 **Damocles**

VV was in the command room of the Damocles fortress.

"Impressive….. now I see why that meddlesome witch seduced my dear little brother. All for this, a pair of children with the intellect and the skill to take me head on. No matter, ready the Dainsleif." VV said.

"But sir-"

"Do it." VV said.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

The Black Knights were pushing the enemy back. The Britannians were pulling back, the first line of defense fell. The Black Knights unleashed a barrage of missiles. The storm of missiles unleashed fire and death. The Ganymede flew up high and released red particles from the wings that rained down and decimated foes from above. The Black Knights pressed on. The Britannians send out the Knights of the Round. The Ganymede rushed at the Knights of the Round head on.

"Should we stop her or let her handle this?" Naoto asked.

"They're already dead, they just don't know it yet." Todoh said.

The Florence and the Mordred were firing on the Ganymede. The Ganymede dodged the beams and gunned straight for the Mordred. Anya had no time to react, which resulted in Nunnally decapitating the Mordred with the mace. The Florence tried to get behind the Ganymede. Nunnally reacted by using the tail harken. The harken decapitated the Florence, forcing Monica to eject. Nunnally swung the mace down on the Mordred, mortally wounding Anya. The Mordred plummets. The Tristan charged at the Ganymede.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gino roared.

Just when he thought he had the Ganymede, within seconds, his life ended with blood erupting from his mouth as the Ganymede's gold claws pierced the back. He slumped.

"Anya…. Forgive me….." Gino said at his final breath.

The Ganymede turns to the Palomides and beheads it in seconds. She fired the guns at the Lancelot Club piloted by Nonette.

"This where it ends!" Nonette said.

" _ **Omae wa mo shindeiru."**_ Nunnally said in Japanese.

"What?" Nonette thought.

The tail harken pierced the back, hitting the core. Nonette ejected.

"Nunnally Vi Britannia!" Bismarck howled.

Nunnally turned to the Galahad.

"Your Mother was a great warrior, a warrior whose skills were worshipped as the best and first Knightmare Pilot in history, you have done well in proving just how much of a successor you are to her, but I'm afraid your life has to end here." Bismarck said as the stitches on his left eye came off, revealing the eye of Geass which lets him see the future, "Your future ends in death! Your life is in my hands, little one!"

"Have you gone senile? My grave hasn't been dug yet." Nunnally said.

"Such insolence!" Bismarck said as he drew his sword.

The Ganymede and the Galahad fought. They both read each other's moves.

"At 'em girl!" Tamaki said.

"Knock him flat on his ass!" Naoto said.

They were evenly matched. None could see the outcome of the battle. It was a stalemate. The Ganymede rushed at the Gallahad head on.

"Foolish child, have you no honor?!" Bismarck said.

They clashed.

"What makes you think that attack would work?" Bismarck said.

"It did, you just don't know or even seen it yet." Nunnally said.

Right after she had said that, the tail harken skewered Bismarck from behind.

"So….. That attack was a distraction….." Bismarck said as he coughed blood.

"That's right. You could see the future, but unlike yours, I have a 360-degree view of it, I can see the future from every angle other than straight ahead." Nunnally said.

"So you knew my death was coming, you know we would be at an even match, so you-"

"That's right. In the end, you must see the future from every angle. Once you do, the conditions are set and ready for you." Nunnally said, "In other words, one angle of the future can turn the tide of battle. Goodbye, Bismarck."

"Lady Marianne….." Bismarck said as his unit exploded.

* * *

 **Damocles**

"The Dainsleif is ready milord." A soldier said.

"Good, have the guns ready along with the Dainsleif team, it is about time we show these pathetic Elevens why they should have never raised the flag of rebellion against us." VV said, "Cornelia, your unit should be ready."

"As you say." Cornelia said as she went to the hanger.

* * *

 **The Battlefield**

Grazes outfitted with Dainsleif rail guns were deployed, the metal rods were set inside.

'May steel rain down and crush our foes!' VV thought, "Destroy them in the name of your emperor!"

"Yes, my lord!" The soldiers said as they fired their weapons.

Steel rained towards the Black a Fleet.

"Shields at maximum power! Evasive maneuvers!" Ohgi said.

"Yes sir!" A soldier said.

The Black Fleet tried to evade with their shields at maximum power. The rods penetrated the shields and the ships. The Knightmares were having difficulty trying to evade. The Ikaruga was getting hammered. An explosion occurred on the ship. The Ikaruga was beginning to fall.

"Abandon the ship! All crew abandon the ship! Hurry! We'll head to the Dai Longdan below!" Ohgi said.

The crew of the Ikaruga began evacuating.

"Everyone!" Nunnally said.

"Milly, guys! No!" Rivalz said.

"Ohgi, Minami, Sugiyama!" Naoto said.

"Lord Lelouch and Lady Nunnally's friends!" Jeremiah said.

"Those monsters!" Xingke said.

The Ganymede opens its wings and releases red particles. The particles rip the Dainsleif team to pieces.

"We have to press on, we'll use the Dai Longdan as our secondary HQ." Lelouch said.

"Right!" The Black Knights said.

" **VV!"** Nunnally said in rage as she charged ahead.

"Little one!" Xingke said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Tamaki asked.

"Nunnally! You're-"

Nunnally roared as she began to tear the enemy apart. She's smashed through every single ship. Not one ship was lucky to survive the carnage. She saw the Damocles just up ahead. Nunnally suddenly got static on her headset.

"Still alive, **dear sister?** " A familiar voice with a bit of venom said.

The Ganymede was stopped by another enemy Knightmare. It was a 9th Generation! That's impossible! There's no way they would know about the energy wings, unless… Unless there was a spy in Schneizel's forces. It had the Ganymede frame. It was Cornelia! It was in Cornelia's favorite color! Is even bore a sword that is entirely made of Blaze Luminous particles. It was the Vidar. It had an NLS Unit in it.

"You've got quite the nerve to get angry at our uncle after what you, Lelouch, and all those Elevens did to me and the royal family." Cornelia said.

"Cornelia, it doesn't have to be like this, stand aside, this is between me and him after what he did 9 years ago." Nunnally said.

"No. After hurting my pride as the Goddess of Victory, after scarring me for almost a year, disappeared for 8 years and then come back to stab me in the back, after killing all my comrades one by one, after killing Darlton, Guilford, all but one of the Glaston Knights, and even poisoning the entire family into killing our father, despite how much we all hated him for, after poisoning Euphie into believing that stupid ideology that is the mockery of Justice itself, I think that is more important than what happened 9 years ago." Cornelia said, "Someone is going to die here, it's either you, Lelouch, or me."

"I don't want to fight you, now move it!" Nunnally said.

"NO! I **WILL** HAVE MY _**VENGEANCE!**_ YOU **WILL** TASTE MY _**HATE!**_ " Cornelia said, "ONCE I KILL YOU, I'LL HAVE IT ALL BACK! MY PRIDE, MY SPIRIT, MY OWN SANITY, AND MY TITLE AS GODDESS OF VICTORY WHILE YOU ROT IN HELL!"

"Forget it Nunnally, she won't listen to reason, she'll kill you!" Marianne said.

"Your mother is right, she'll kill you if you don't fight!" Nemo said.

"But…." Nunnally said.

"FIGHT ME YOU COWARD! I'LL USE YOUR HEAD AS A TROPHY!" Cornelia said, "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Sister!" Nunnally said.

" **DIE!"** Cornelia roared as her eyes go red with blood as she deactivated the NLS Limiter on her Knightmare.

The Vidar charged at the Ganymede.

 **Review**


	10. This Last Dance

**Code Geass: Black-Blooded Orphans R2**

 **Final Stage: This Last Dance**

The Ganymede and the Vidar clashed. The two combatants were matched. They kept clashing over and over. The Ganymede dodged the Vidar's charge. They kept parrying each other, hit after hit. The Ganymede fired its gun at the Vidar as it dodged the bullets.

"You think that will help you?!" Cornelia said.

The Ganymede dodged an attack from the Vidar. The Vidar brought out a VARIS rifle and shot it at the Ganymede. The Ganymede dodged the incoming green blasts of energy. The Ganymede charged at the Vidar. The Vidar kicked the Ganymede in the face.

"Do you have any idea how long I felt traumatized and scarred after 9 years of losing the things I hold dear?" Cornelia asked, "First, I lose my mentor, then I lose the two out of four people I could trust, 7 years later, I lose my Royal Guard, my two Knights, the Glaston Knights, and then I find it that you and your brother stabbed me in the back after everything I have done, all for some mad concept of a gentler world!"

The Vidar bends its knee to reveal a spike coming out of it. The Vidar jabs it into the Ganymede, nearly hitting Nunnally's head.

"You killed for a better world? All you did was throw it into even more chaos!" Cornelia said, "What's wrong? You won't kill me after what you did to Darlton, Guilford, or even-"

"I don't know all those people, but-"

" **YOU!"** Cornelia roared she kicked the Ganymede in the face.

'I gotta get my memory fixed after this because I really cannot remember any of those guys.' Nunnally thought.

"Hey!" A voice yelled.

It was Tamaki's Akatsuki. Since Nunnally had technically cleared the path, the Black Knights are now moving in.

"Your fight is with me, Bitch!" Tamaki said.

Cornelia shot at the Akatsuki before it could even shoot, forcing Tamaki to eject.

"Every. Single. Time. Why?" Tamaki asked.

"Move it!" Another voice said.

It was the Guren!

"Kallen-San!" Nunnally said.

"Get your ass moving! I'll deal with her!" Kallen said.

"But….." Nunnally said.

" _You heard her, move it!"_ Nemo said.

"Right!" Nunnally said.

The Shinkiro caught up and used its Absolute shield to create a hole in the shields of the Damocles. The Ganymede goes through the hole and heads towards the Damocles.

* * *

 **Damocles**

'That little witch, she thinks she has me beat?' VV thought, "Ready my unit, it's about time I teach that child a lesson in obedience."

"But sir, the Arthur hasn't-"

"It's only a prototype, besides, it was designed for me only." VV said.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

The AA weapons on the Damocles fired. From Flak guns to CIWS, the sky lit up. The Ganymede evaded the incoming fire.

" _The Shield Generator should be somewhere in there!"_ Nemo said.

"Right!" Nunnally said.

The Ganymede breached the hull and journeys inside. Sutherlands and Gloucesters were stationed inside in case intruders manage to enter.

" _It would be advised to hit the power generator. Knock that out, and this thing is gonna fall hard."_ Marianne said.

The Sutherlands and Gloucesters fire, only to be torn asunder. The Ganymede smashed a Gloucester in with its mace. The Ganymede kept going down the halls en route to the generator.

'Hang on everyone, I'll make sure this ends quickly!' Nunnally thought.

* * *

The Guren and the Vidar clashed over and over. They were evenly matched.

"Is that all you, Eleven?" Cornelia asked as she fired her rifle at the Guren.

The Guren dodged the shot and retaliated with a shot from its Radiant Wave Surger.

"Do you have any idea how much I endured? Do you even bother asking how much I had to suffer by the likes of **YOU?!** " Cornelia asked, "Your people ruined me! You stained my record and even my face. You even went so far as to justify the deaths of the two men I considered as comrades! If that wasn't all, you poisoned my own little brother and sister into doing **YOUR** dirty work! I lost even my own sanity when Schneizel left a knife in my back! Then there was Euphie who….. if it wasn't for all of you, all of this would have been avoided!"

"Your people took an entire nation from us! You had it coming the moment your brother slipped up! You forced others to bow to you so that you could be above them when they didn't do anything wrong! You were wrong to do all of that and you knew it!" Kallen said, "All you did was force people to suffer for your own amusement!"

" **DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU WITCH!"** Cornelia said.

The Vidar clashed with the Guren.

" **DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!"** Cornelia yelled.

"Don't you get it?! All you're doing is holding a present that has to leave!" Kallen said.

"No! I'm only defending the future from the likes of **YOU**! All must learn to bow down to the strong or suffer!" Cornelia said.

The Guren backed away and fired the Radiant Wave Surger. The Vidar dodged the beam.

'Nunnally, hurry!' Kallen thought.

* * *

The Ganymede kept going. A wall suddenly cracked and collapsed.

"What the heck?" Nunnally asked herself.

A giant figure emerged. It was as huge as the Sutherland Sieg itself and had a humanoid shape.

"What is that?" Nunnally asked.

" _I don't know, but I don't think I_ _ **want**_ _to know."_ Nemo said.

"Well, you've been a bad child. Haven't you, Nunnally?" A voice said.

'Its him!' Nunnally thought.

"Oh come on, can't you at least give your uncle a hug?" The voice said.

It was VV. Of all times for him to be here, why now? The Knightmare he is in is huge. It had two arms that formed two Blaze Luminous Swords. It was painted in gold. **Pure** gold. It had a ring on its back. Wings fold out of the ring and creates green lights off the back.

"The mighty King Arthur doesn't need the sword Excalibur. All it needs is two great swords of light that out-rival even Excalibur in more ways than one! Now it is about time you get punished, sinful child." VV said.

"For a guy who hates God, you definitely act like you're a God." Nunnally said.

"Enough with the theatrics. It is about time I put an end to this once and for all." VV said.

The Arthur charged at the Ganymede.

'I can't fight it in here, it's too crowded!' Nunnally thought.

The Ganymede turns back as the Arthur ran after it. The Ganymede turned around and went in reverse and started shooting at the Arthur. The bullets did nothing.

"That armor really is tough!" Nunnally said.

The Ganymede managed to get outside. The Arthur came out as well.

"What is that?" Kallen asked.

"So he's going this far?" Cornelia asked.

"You know what's ironic about this whole thing? Charles had the same idea as your brother had, but of course, we all knew how that turned out. Here you are, trying to accomplish what your grandfather couldn't: uniting the entire world, only under the flag of a group of independent countries. I never thought you would follow his ideals without having to actually notice." VV said.

The Arthur's armor revealed missile launchers in its arms and legs.

"That's-!"

"The Mordred's Miniature Missile Launcher, neat, considering you just violently butchered an innocent girl who had a crush on your brother. Poor Anya, guess her love for the man she thought was dead got her killed, just like you will be after I am done with you." VV said.

The missiles fired. The Ganymede evaded the missiles and destroyed them with the energy wings. The two blue arms open to reveal two Hadron Cannons. The Arthur fires the cannons. The Ganymede dodged the beams. The Arthur comes at the Ganymede and got in front of it. The Ganymede dodged a swing from the Arthur's arms. The Ganymede got behind the Arthur.

"Fool." VV said.

He turns around and swings the arms at the Ganymede. The Luminous swords cut the Ganymede's Mace off. The Ganymede backs away and fires at the Arthur. The bullets again, fail to dent the armor.

"So much ammo you're wasting, someone needs to teach you better." VV said.

The arms open as the Arthur fires Hadron blasts at the Ganymede. The Ganymede dodged the beams. The Arthur fires all of its Slash Harkens. They all hit the Ganymede and hold it down.

"So vulnerable…. You're just utterly helpless." VV said.

The Ganymede struggles to get free.

"And still, you struggle." VV sighed, "Just what are you trying to prove?"

Nunnally didn't answer.

"I know you must hate me, go ahead, let loose." VV said, "Release your hate and anger. Let me see it with my own two eyes so I know that without a doubt, you hate me more than anyone else."

"No." Nunnally said.

"What?" VV said in confusion.

"I pity you. You're just pitiful." Nunnally said, "Even when you 'killed' my mother, you were pitiful at holding it all in."

"Holding what in? I don't deceive people, not like that witch of a woman you call 'mother.'" VV said.

"You were all alone, weren't you?" Nunnally asked.

"What?" VV staggered.

"I knew what CC had to go through because she was immortal, losing the ones she cares while she is stuck in an infinite prison that slowly eats her heart away, forcing her to be more closed off to anyone else to avoid the pain of losing someone close to her." Nunnally said, "You understand how it felt when my grandparents died, didn't you?"

"S-stop it." VV stuttered.

"You know it's true, so why?" Nunnally asked.

"Enough!" VV said.

* * *

The Vidar and the Guren clashed.

"Do you know how it feels when you lose someone you care about and live with it?! Do you know how it felt to push people out because you begun to lack faith in anyone? Do you know what solitude is?!" Cornelia asked.

The Guren pushed the Vidar back with its Radiant Wave Surger.

"I knew someone with that feeling once. It only took a few years for them to get over it and start over." Kallen said, "I knew how it felt because I knew someone who went through it all, you're no different from that person!"

The Gekka fired its Radiant Wave Surger, forcing the Vidar to back away.

"He was a tough guy. Sure, he may not have trusted me back then, but that's because he had no who would be there if he was alone. I showed that guy what it took to get far in life, and look where it got him! He never ran because of us!" Naoto said.

The Zangetsu clashed with the Vidar.

"A man who lives in sorrow and rage is a killer, but that kind of person exists because people refuse to be there for him whenever he felt alone and saddened and enraged. Someone must stand by him and comfort him until he can get through this world with friends by his side!" Todoh said.

The Shen Hu fired its Bayron Cannon, forcing the Vidar to back off.

"I too used to know someone who was alone. But that is just a bunch of memories! That person got to see the outside world, and like hell will you take it!" Xingke said.

The Sutherland Sieg fired its missiles.

"As Lady Marianne's servant, it is only right for me to be there for those who cannot stand on their own! One must be a companion to the other to keep that person from falling! That is what it means to show loyalty!" Jeremiah said.

The Vincent attacked the Vidar.

"There are people who must care for you somewhere! I know it because I was alone once, but the memories I spent with that person was real, even if I wasn't there for them!" Rolo said.

The Flauros fired relentlessly.

'There are people just like that, that's why we are here! To make sure people stand their ground when they get knocked down!' Rivalz thought.

The Rei slashed through the enemy.

'Someone has to be there for that person. No matter what!' Shirley thought.

The Shinkiro fired its Phase Transition Cannon.

'I used to be alone, but now that is in the past, I have met many people who I can call friends, comrades, companions, loved ones, and…. family.' Lelouch thought.

* * *

"A part of you, a small part of you must feel that way, I know it. That's why-"

"STOP IT!" VV said, "I DON'T NEED THAT CRAP! I HAVE ALL THE POWER I WANTED! YOU'RE NOTHING! YOU'RE WEAK! FEEBLE! NOTHING!"

"You're wrong." Nunnally said, "You're only hiding what you really are."

"STOP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU DAMN WITCH!" VV said.

"You just wanted a friend, didn't you?" Nunnally asked, "You just didn't want to lose father because he was the only thing you had left."

His eyes widened.

"SILENCE!" VV said, "You are nothing but an insignificant gnat! You are but a thorn in my side! An obstacle of what I seek! Once I'm done with you, I'll no longer have to deal with all this torment!"

He had tears coming down his face.

"Pathetic." A voice said.

The voice was coming from Nunnally, however, the voice sounded much like-

"No….. I killed you myself! You should be dead! It's impossible!" VV said.

"Seriously? That was why you really had to kill me? Because you were all alone and had no one but your brother and I was taking him away from you?" The voice asked, "You know what VV, I really thought we had something special. We could have been great friends, you would have been a great uncle to my children, and yet you 'killed' me. Isn't that funny?"

"No…. No… No…. No…" VV said.

"Yes….. Yes! YES! YES! I AM BACK FROM THE PITS OF HELL VV! MARIANNE VI BRITANNIA!" Marianne said as she possessed her child and gazed at the Arthur.

The Arthur kicked the Ganymede into the top of the Damocles. Marianne left Nunnally's body.

"What did you do?" Nunnally asked.

" _Oh, just made your uncle realize he done goofed."_ Marianne said, _"And my, he did it with the_ _ **wrong**_ _woman."_

"Nunna! Nunna! Are you there?! Respond!" A familiar voice said.

'That voice!' Nunnally thought.

The screen showed Kaguya.

"Kaguya-San!" Nunnally said.

" _Oh, my son's soon-to-be-bride. What does she want?"_ Marianne asked.

"Nina used the parts of the Hashmal to whip up something good along with her secret project! We're sending it to you using the Dai Longdan's main battery!" Kaguya said, "Just remember, you only got **one shot.** "

"Let me guess, you're gonna ask about my aim." Nunnally said.

"Yeah, how good is it?" Kaguya asked.

"A lot better than yours." Nunnally said.

"Good, here it comes! Catch it!" Kaguya said.

A huge container came down from the sky and hits the ground. The container opens and reveals only one half of a giant gun.

"Where is the other half?" Nunnally asked.

"Nina and Rakshata weren't just gonna give you a new set of wings and claws, were they?" Kaguya asked.

"Those girls…." Nunnally said.

" _Well, we're here now! Let's waste him already!"_ Nemo said.

" _I for one agree! Let's put this whole thing down and go home!"_ Marianne said.

* * *

The Ganymede grabs the cannon as its chest plate reveals a slot that fits the other half of the gun.

"Ganymede: **Final Stage!** " Nunnally said.

The slash harkens hold her to the ground as the cannon connects to the Ganymede. A trigger is pulled out from the console. Kallen sees this and fires the Gefjun net, trapping the Arthur.

"The Ganymede-!" VV said.

"What the hell is that?!" Rivalz asked.

"Don't know, don't care, I think we need to **DUCK!** " Naoto said.

"Even if I can't move, I'll shoot you!" VV said.

He fired, but the shields deflected the Hadron particles.

"What?!" VV said.

The energy from the Ganymede went into the gun. The cannon opened up. A huge laser is shot out from the cannon. It hits the Arthur. The beam shot itself toward outer space as the Ganymede's wings burn up as the Damocles begins to collapse from the immense recoil being directed to it. VV roared as the beam hits the Knightmare. The great flash of light soon disappeared. The Arthur's left side was disintegrated. VV however was still alive. The Ganymede powered down from the lack of energy as the cannon gave way.

"What?!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"Oh no." Naoto said.

"We can't reach her in time!" Rivalz said.

VV laughed.

"In the end when it is said and done, you're just a little bratty witch!" VV said.

However, the Hadron Cannon malfunctioned and went haywire. Black energy was going out of control.

"What's this?! No! NO! I won't go out like this!" VV said.

"Pathetic." A voice called out.

"MARIANNE!" VV said as his eyes dilated, "I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING SOMEWHERE! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME AND GET IT MARIANNE!"

"Pathetic creature all this time, you'd thought I didn't know you planned to slay me?!" The voice said.

A figure that looked much like Nunnally, only with red eyes, white hair, and dressed up as some goddess looked at the tiny emperor.

"You dare to stop the wheel of time and fate with a lousy sword?! What fool or fiend dares to face even a god?!" The figure asked.

"Who are you?" VV asked.

"Me?! I am your God, Mortal! As your God, I demand why you would take such a weapon of unholy power that is Akasha itself and point it at me!" The figure said.

"God?! HA! Don't make me laugh, you are no god! You are no longer needed in this world!" VV said, "I have the code on my forehead! You are nothing!"

"No. **You** don't belong here anymore." The figure said, "Your existence is a sin against man. I'll prove it."

The figure snapped her fingers, causing the code on VV's forehead to cease its existence.

"What?!" VV said as he staggered to feel it's power to be gone.

He felt himself gaining back his mortality.

"But this is impossible! There's no way!" VV said.

"I created Codes and Geass, so it is my power to give and take it away as I will it! You are no longer worthy of using it to make my dreams come to fruition!" The mighty deity said, "And I have the power to rewrite reality and truth as I will it!"

VV suddenly began to turn into nothing.

"N-No! Impossible!" VV said.

Nunnally watched as the machine went berserk without realizing what is going on.

"Its…. Going critical." Nunnally said.

Back inside the Arthur, VV watched as he began to cease existence.

"The girl offered you mercy and a another chance, yet you go back on it like a coward!" The deity said, "BEGONE!"

VV screamed as he turns into nothing. His clothes are all that is left of him. The Arthur exploded into a great fireball.

"Uncle has been…" Cornelia said.

The Damocles's shields go down, giving the Vidar time to rush at the Ganymede.

"Why you-!"

"Oh no! We're not gonna make it!" Rivalz said.

"I will!" Kallen said.

The Guren went after the Vidar. It was too late though, the Vidar was already getting close.

'Everyone….. Hurry!' Nunnally thought.

A fast moving projectile hits the Vidar's hands.

"What?" Cornelia asked.

Everyone was stunned. Nunnally heard static on her headset.

"Are you alright, Nunnally?" A familiar voice asked.

'That voice-!' Nunnally thought as her eyes widened.

Everyone's eyes were widened at what they now gazed at.

"No! No way! Come on, really?!" Naoto said.

"It can't be…" Kallen said.

"It's him…" Lelouch said.

"He's here….." Todoh said.

"But that's-!"

"The Lancelot?!" Cornelia exclaimed.

* * *

It was definitely the Lancelot! It was remodeled as the Lancelot Albion!

"Suzaku Kururugi, reporting for duty!" Suzaku said.

"But if you're here- no, it can't be!" Cornelia said.

"Reinforcements have just arrived!" Suzaku said.

* * *

 **Schneizel's Fleet**

The Avalon leaded the ships as the Bael raised its sword up high.

"The time is upon us! For the future of this new world!" Schneizel said, "Offer up your hearts!"

The army rallied behind him and charged.

* * *

 **The Black Knights**

"That son of a bitch! He actually made it!" Naoto said.

"Surrender at once, my liege, or be slain where you stand." Jeremiah said.

"You-!" Cornelia said.

"You're outgunned and outmatched, just throw in the towel." Suzaku said.

"Well dear sister, it would appear as if I called checkmate, game over." Lelouch said.

* * *

Cornelia was captured. The battle was over. The Black Knights invaded the homeland and seized control of it within months. It was only a matter of time until all of Britannia fell. Soon, after the death of VV, the destruction of the Damocles, and the surrender of Cornelia eventually caused the world to go into a state of aftermath. With Schneizel now taking the throne, Britannia went through many reforms. As for Lelouch, he got married to all the girls who were there by his side. The Ganymede was damaged to the point where it would take several months to fix the Ganymede. Everyone went back to their normal lives, acting as if the Black Rebellion was just yesterday. By 2020 Britannia was officially a part of the UFN. Lelouch had a few kids to tend to now that he had to be a responsible father, though, his lack of athletic ability, despite being good in a Knightmare, couldn't stand to a few kids.

* * *

 **2020 a.t.b**

 **April 14**

Today was the Black Festival. The Festival was in celebration of the Black Rebellion that changed the world. Nunnally watched as everyone celebrated.

'All of this, just because I wanted a gentler world.' Nunnally thought.

" _Nunnally, there's something I want to talk to you about."_ Marianne spoke.

"If it's about Naoto, I get it." Nunnally said.

" _N-no. Just go to Kamine Island. I….. I have something to show you."_ Marianne said.

"Kamine Island?" Nunnally asked.

" _Just do it."_ Marianne said.

* * *

 _Later…._

 **Kamine Island**

Nunnally went to Kamine Island to find out what her mother wanted. She went into the cave to see the large artifact.

"C's World?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, I want you to head there. Inside, you will find out the truth." Marianne said.

The artifact glowed. Nunnally went near it and entered the mysterious world to be on top of a shrine on what looks like Jupiter.

"Jupiter? How did I get here?" Nunnally asked.

"Oh, it's just your soul that's here." A voice said.

Nunnally turned to see her mother in the flesh or in this case, soul.

"So you made it." A voice said.

Nunnally turned to the voice and saw herself, only with white hair, red eyes, and dressed as a goddess.

"Whoa, what is this?" Nunnally asked.

"This is the Sword of Akasha. A weapon to slay god." Marianne said, "You see, Charles and I wanted to make the kind of world you wanted, but, I guess it's too late for that, considering it wouldn't be what you wanted. Especially after all that has happened."

"That is right. This weapon was made to slay me, the god of this world, C." The deity said.

"Ok then, C, what do you want?" Nunnally asked.

"Indulge me." C said.

"Eh?" Nunnally asked.

"I want you to hear me out and what I'm about to tell you. It may seem stranger than fiction, but it is of the most real." C said, "Long Ago, I was lonely. I had none who would be with me, so I created this universe along with mankind. Ever since, man was different. That is why they always discriminate against one another. I wanted a world where I would be with many other people who act differently. The wheel of time and fate spun. This world has no meaning anymore. It's just a husk of what it was 7000 years ago. Now I ask of you, to make your decision for this world."

"Whoa…." Nunnally said.

"But get this, once you make a decision, it will be stuck forever." C said, "in order for the world to gain any meaning again, someone must be sacrificed. You have done the world a favor. I only want you to regain its meaning once again."

Nunnally thought about what she heard. If she sacrificed herself, then, the wheel of time would go one as it should be. However, doing so would erase her from existence.

"I'll do it." Marianne said.

"Eh?!" Nunnally said.

"Hmm?" C asked.

"I caused all of this. It would only be right if I take the plunge." Marianne said.

"Mother….." Nunnally said.

"She knows what's best, child of man." C said.

"But-"

"Understand this Nunnally, I know you might miss me, but I want you to be happy. Please, forgive me." Marianne said.

Nunnally hugged her mother, her tears drop from

Her eyes. She was crying. After all this time, she was going to lose her, forever. She didn't want to go through it again.

"I know. I know. You have to be strong. Everyone is waiting for you." Marianne said as she stroke her daughter's head.

"But mother… I-"

"I know. I know." Marianne said.

"But-"

"I'll always be with you. Always. Just remember that." Marianne said.

She backed from her daughter. She plunged into C's world. Her body turned into dust. The mark of Geass shines in the sky.

"It is done. The wheel of time will spin forever, as it always had been. Now go little one, protect this world. Protect it with all that exists inside of your heart." C said.

* * *

Nunnally nodded her head and stopped crying. She wiped her tears away. She left C's World, only to find Naoto in front of her.

"Naoto?" Nunnally asked.

"Hey there, Nunna." Naoto said, "Might you indulge me about the past, thy fair maiden?"

"Sure." Nunnally said.

She and Naoto were alone, on a beach.

"You know, I was kinda glad you joined us. We were like a family together." Naoto said.

"Yeah." Nunnally said.

"Ever since we got this far, it almost seemed like yesterday." Naoto said, "The world is at peace, your brother has kids now, and I haven't even found a girl I liked, until now."

"Eh?" Nunnally asked.

"You see Nunnally, how do I explain this? I…. love you, I guess." Naoto said.

"Naoto…" Nunnally said.

"Ever since you came into my life, I felt strong, I felt as if I found someone who knows how I feel. You showed me a world where there would be peace. We made it a reality." Naoto said, "You're brother and my sister felt the same."

"Naoto….. I….." Nunnally didn't know what to say.

"I always felt calm when I'm with you. I just couldn't feel afraid when you stood with me." Naoto said, "Now would be a pretty good time for me tell this. Nunnally…."

He pull out a wedding ring. Nunnally gasped.

"Will you… _**marry me**_?" Naoto asked.

Nunnally didn't know what to say. She had to admit it, she felt the same. Tears came down her eyes. She hugged the man.

"Yes!" Nunnally said, "a million times, yes!"

"Nunnally…." Naoto said.

"You always filled my heart with love. I want be with you for as long as my heart beats on!" Nunnally said as she cried.

"Nunnally…" Naoto said.

" _Damn, I'm impressed. You had feelings for him the entire time. Just wow."_ Nemo said.

"Come on, we got a wedding to attend to." Naoto said.

Nunnally nodded. Soon, at Tokyo, they were married. They had a wonderful time together. They enjoyed their lives together as if they branched into a new tomorrow. Nunnally now had what she always wanted, a gentler world with a man she would be happy with for as long as they can be.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Cornelia Li Britannia: she had been arrested. She was placed in the dungeon along with the surviving Knights of the Round. When she heard about Suzaku and Euphie's Marriage, she was impressed. To think, she hated the Japanese, yet, she would condone Suzaku being Euphie's husband. She laughed at the irony. Her cell mates heard her laugh.

Schneizel El Britannia: Schneizel ruled as the 100th emperor. His rule was as fair and just. His reforms left an impact on the world. The world was at peace. Kanon was his assistant in the affairs to come in the future.

Euphemia Li Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi: Suzaku and Euphie enjoyed their marriage. They had a boy called Genbu. Suzaku was given the title Knight of Zero, as a tribute to the man of miracles. Euphemia handled all the diplomatic matters in the world.

Tamaki: Tamaki was now working in a bistro with Rivalz. The inner circle of the Black Knights came here every now and then.

Inoue and Sugiyama: Inoue and Sugiyama got married. Inoue was now working as a doctor while Sugiyama stayed in the Black Knights.

Minami: Minami was now working with Ohgi, now being in charge of the newly reborn Ikaruga.

Xingke and Xiangling: Xingke and Xiangling got married. They had a daughter called Xiangsheng. Xingke had to rest easy due to the strain of the Shen Hu. Xiangling was in charge of the Forbidden City's defenses.

Yoshida: Yoshida was now a mechanic. He made sure everything was working and operational by the time someone needed a car.

Ohgi and Villeta: Ohgi and Villeta were married. Villeta was pregnant with Ohgi's child, which would be born by the next 9 months.

Jeremiah and Sayoko: Jeremiah and Sayoko were married and were Lelouch and Nunnally's personal guards. They also worked on an orange farm.

Lelouch Vi Britannia, Kallen Ka Britannia, Shirley Su Britannia, Cera Ci Britannia and Kaguya La Britannia: Lelouch and his maidens lived in happiness. They had just about 10 kids. Lelouch was going to give the title of Zero to one of his children, should they prove themselves worthy and live in peace. Kallen was hailed as an ace along with Shirley. Kaguya finally got what she wanted, the perfect man for her.

Nunnally and Naoto Kozuki: Naoto and Nunnally had a baby boy. They named him Mirai.

Nina Einstein: Nina was given the Nobel Peace Prize after making the world's first fusion reactor.

Rakshata Chawla: Rakshata was focused on making an artificial colony that would float in the sky. The funding was enough to help the project proceed. By 2030, the first airborne colony flew up into the sky. It is said that she is now making efforts to terraform the moon.

Milly and Rivalz Ashford: Milly and Rivalz finally hit it off. Milly retired as a news reporter for Diethardt. Rivalz worked at Tamaki's Bistro. They certainly got their hands full.

Diethardt Ried: Diethardt was working at Hi-TV. Milly worked under his wing.

Katase: Katase died due to natural causes.

Todoh and Chiba: Todoh and Chiba got married and left the Black Knights to work on their new dojo.

Asahina: Asahina retired and worked as a drill instructor.

Urabe: Urabe was working at Tamaki's.

Senba: he died due to natural causes. He was posthumously promoted.

Alice: Alice and the Turbines conducted their business as usual.

Clovis La Britannia: he now was working as an artist, leaving behind politics for the comfort of painting canvases.

Taizo Kirihara: he died to natural causes, handing over the Kyoto House to Kaguya.

Guinevere Su Britannia: Guinevere was now in charge of the economy, making sure Britannia stood on its feet.

Carine Ne Britannia: Carine was a tad jealous when she heard of Nunnally's marriage. She occasionally visited her once a month.

Odysseus Eu Britannia: Odysseus was being taught the basics of being a ruler.

Rolo: Rolo was now in charge in Japan's investigation bureau. Tackling crime as it happens.

Tianzi: though young and inexperienced, she stood strong in being benevolent with her people. Xingke served her.

Saki: Saki was glad that her daughter was finally married to a real man, a man of miracles at that.

The world finally knew true peace. Everyone lived in peace and happiness.

 **The End**


End file.
